Brotherhood
by Draconian Dragonfly
Summary: Beldan Caster is the 'King' of Forks College. His brothers, all six of them, are always near him. But Alice, she's attracted to him at first sight, and that scares her. She's been a lesbian for over a hundred years, but 'King Bell' has her falling in love. Will he break her heart? Or will Alice find out the truth of Bell? And why has no one seen him with his shirt off?
1. King Bell and his brothers

The dreaded and much loathed Authors Note. Well, it has to happen. I do NOT own twilight. If I did, i'd be rich, and Edward would have died leaving Alice to be Bella's love. Just saying. My writing isn't the greatest, but I do the best I can. I PLAN on updating when I can, but, I could update every day, or I could never update again. (well thats not true, I do have two more chapters done.. that I am editing right now. But the point is valid.) Alright, I am done now. *thumbs up*

_Chapter One_

"Dude, it's like a harem over there" Grumbled Alice, who was, in honestly, slightly annoyed with the lack of attention she was receiving. Yes, she had purposely, along with her family, waited a week to attend the college simply to catch the attention of the humans, even if they rarely, if ever, actually interacted with them.

"Hey, just be glad that the humans haven't all been drooling over us since morning. All I hear is 'King' this. Or 'King Bell is soooo handsome'. It's annoying, yes, but it's also good for us" Jasper said as he sent his sister calming waves.

Alice, her sister, and three brothers all shared golden eyes. They shared superior strength, speed, and humans were naturally attracted to them. There sense of smell was slightly higher than a humans, as well as there hearing, but there eyesight was the same. Touch, and taste were also the same. Although, they were different from normal vampires, they abstained from human blood, choosing to drink only from animals. Emmett gave Alice a smile, his orange peel covering his teeth. His wife, Rosalie, rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't read any of them, for humans they are, unique. I have one of those in my second period." Edward grumbled, not angry of lack of attention, but that his power didn't work. "From what I gathered, they are all rich, and everyone loves them."

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward, as Jasper kissed his mates cheek. She could obviously see that the group of seven were rich, there clothes fit them perfectly. And while she was a lesbian, her eyes kept drifting to the man in the middle, he was wearing the same black jeans, black dress shirt, white tie with a black logo at the tip, name brand boots, and his brown hair went just to the bottom of his black eyes, it was messy, and surprisingly, to Alice, one who had never been attracted to a male before, was sexy as shit, wondered briefly how it'd feel to be wrapped around his face. At her thoughts Edward began to choke on the grape soda he had been chugging. Jasper immediately began to pat his back, wondering what Edward had heard that had provoked such an reaction.

"Don't tell me that Jasper and I turned you straight with our performance last week" Edward said after his coughing fit was after. Alice's jaw dropped as she stared into her brother's eyes, a smirk was on his lips. Alice scoffed, that had been so foul that she'd burnt the couch, literally, afterwards.

"Wonder why they wear uniforms, since Forks College don't got one. I mean, sure, it's hard as shit to get into, but there the only one's wearing that get-up. And they all have this really cool crest thing. Cooler than ours" Pouted Emmett.

The students in the cafeteria glanced toward there group a few times, but for the majority of the evening, they were huddled around the kids in uniform. Alice knew, she had stared, with longing, at there table as well. She was captivated by the middle boy. She knew, without even asking, that the guy who she secretly hoped glanced her way was King Bell. He had that presence about him. She finally tore her eyes away as Edward began to laugh hysterically again. At the opposite end of the cafeteria, the group of seven had indeed been watching, however, they didn't get caught. They were too smart for that, unlike the vampire coven in there midsts. Bella left the cafeteria, a group of followers and her brothers at her side, wondering if the small pixie vampire would end up in room 702.

"They think we are human" Bell said as she sat down, on the couch in the fraternity that, as luck (or murder) would have it, housed only the 'Royal boys of FC'. It's official moniker was Alpha house.

"Really? Are they that stupid, or is it because of there diet, or are we just that good" Mused Asa as he rubbed Bella's shoulders. "Let them think what they will, they are no threat to us"

Bella nodded. Last year she, and her family, her coven of human feasting vampires, had enrolled at Forks College. It was in a small city, in fact, the entire city was the college, and there was a lot of rain, and a forest surrounding it. Hikers came from all over to hike those forests, which meant close food, and, honestly, Bella had drawn the name out of a hat. However, her official reason was the added food source, and she liked rain. There was also the added bonus that Seattle was only three to four hours away, depending on traffic. And Seattle? Was like an all you can eat buffet for Bella's brood of vampires.

Bella had been around for more than seven centuries, and she had learned to live as a man. They had more power, more hold, and she liked seducing young girls. Allot. And as time had went on, she had turned beautiful men into her family. Her brothers, all six of them, kept her secret, and she had never been outed in her time jumping from college to college, or on occasion, high school to high school. She loved the thrill of being the top of the food chain, and so did her brothers and her sisters.

The first one she had turned was Asa. He had been twenty-one at the time, and Bella, under the guise of the name Beldan, had watched him for weeks. Earning his trust, and then she had offered him the ultimate gift, Immortality, he had accepted, and had become the second of the Swan Coven. He was the tallest of the group, standing at six foot seven inches tall. He hailed from a native american, and caucasian background, giving him the most beautiful creamy skin tone. His black bangs hung to the left, covering part of his blue eyes, and the sides and back were kept short. He had the body of a basketball player, lanky, but strong. He was rather, stupid, for lack of a better term. Rambles a lot, and loves video games. His power is animal mutation, he can speak, and contort his body into the shape of any animal. He is constantly bringing home strays, much to everyone elses dismay.

Thirty years later she and Asa had come across a blonde boy named Leo. He had been nineteen, crying and alone on the streets. Battered, bruised, beaten. They had taken him in, and he had joined the family. He stood at five foot eleven inches tall. He had light brown eyes, the color of caramel, which were covered by thick black glasses. His hair was long, going halfway down his back. He tended to keep it in a ponytail. His chest was broader than his older brothers, and he had a bit more muscle on his bones. He had a wicked smile, and he loved to flaunt his body. He likes to scare people with mean pranks. He had the power of talking to machines, he told a machine what to do, like a slot machine, cash machine, or computer, and it did as told. He was, thanks to his gifts, a master hacker. Of course, he had thought he was powerless until electronics had become invented.

Her family had grown by two when she had come across the twins, which were a special case. They had been wandering around aimlessly in the streets in the late eighteenth century, having no idea who they were. They'd run into Bella, and she'd accepted them with open arms. Named them, turned them, and loved them. She had assumed, by appearance alone, that they were roughly eighteen. They had the slightest hint of cherry in there blonde hair, which was kept so that it was shaggy coming to just the tip of there ears, which were slightly pointed. They were unbelievably close, and no one, save for there family, could ever tell them apart. Elven was loud, obnoxious, and had a love for cars, while Elrick was quite, loved the tranquility of swimming, and wanted nothing more than to ride his motorcycle in peace. They stood at six foot two, and had the same chilling stormy grey eyes. Elven's power was a form of invisibility, he could make himself invisible to everyone he didn't want to see him, but visible to those he wanted to see him, or make himself visible to all but one person. Elrick's power was dubbed 'Breaker'. He could break any power from any person, stop them from using it, or if he wanted, take it away completely. Break through any shield. It was useful when Elven and he fought and he wanted to actually see who he was yelling at.

Kohaku had been found in Japan, the illegitimate son of a german woman, and a japanese man. Traditional black hair, and dark eyes. He was shorter than Bella, standing at only five foot eight. He was only seventeen when he was turned. His black hair was kept on the short side, and it spiked in all directions. Whereas he had been unloved before, he had finally found a family in Bella's world. He loved football (not the american kind), he loved bowling, he loved judo, kendo, and karate. He could be happy as long as he was actively doing something, he was insanely smart, although, he doesn't act like it. He is silent, unless with his family, or training, practicing, or in an event. He has the power of flight, huge black bat-like wings are hidden under his skin, if in a pinch, he allows them to break through his skin, and grow to there full potential. It's painful, and being slightly scared of heights, even though he is a vampire, keeps him from using his power often.

The youngest, both by true age, and by how long he'd been with the family, was Charlie. He had been fifteen when turned, although, at that point he'd been living with Bella and the boys for six years. In the late seventies they had found him, abandoned under a bridge. Asa had said he'd make a nice snack, but Kohaku had been adamant that he not be eaten. He'd gotten sick a few months before his sixteenth birthday, and had to be turned before Bella had originally planned. It had been no shock when the reddish-brown haired child had been found in Kohaku's sleeping quarters in his teens. He was the kindest, gentlest soul, and he stood at only five foot three inches. His green eyes seemed never-ending, and he could always be found somewhere around Kohaku. While he had a destestment for all sports, he puts up with them considering his love for Kohaku. He loves to read, his favorite foods are ketchup and thousand island dressing. He is always eating something fried, or croutons, and loves to cook. Mostly with a deep fryer, which, is why Asa does most of the cooking, or they eat out. He had the power of being adorable, well, and the power of persuasion. He could persuade any human into believing what he said, he only used it when they needed to convince the school to take them, or to bribe someone, or if he was getting a victim for dinner. Generally he could get what what he wanted just from being his naturally cute self.

"Leo, your dumb wife is on the phone. Screaming for you to listen to her, and choose her side, before she divorces you" Charlie said with an unnaturally cute smile. He bounced happily onto Kohaku's lap, as Leo sighed, rubbing his chin as he left for the kitchen, where the outdated cordless phone now hung.

Shortly after Leo was born into his life as a vampire, he had found his mate. A vampire man named Daniel. Bella had welcomed the brown haired, brown eyed, man into the family with ease. However, as time went on Daniel and her came head to head. Always fighting and bickering. Before enrolling at FC Daniel, or Danny, as 'she' liked to be called, had stormed off and was living in London. Annoyed that her mate had chosen Bella's side over hers. The fight was over Bella refusing to wear a dress. Danny thought she should go to school as girl, rather than a boy. Even though Danny went dressed as a girl. The fight was childish, but both of them were extremely stubborn. Asa sighed, he knew he was next. His mate, Angela, had taken Danny's side. After Leo got his verbal lashing it would be him getting his. Although, for the most part, Bella liked Angela. She had the most beautiful colored skin, as she was full Japanese, even if she was born in America, and raised by white parents. She was shy, and shared Charlie's love for a good book. She wore cute little glasses, and was a fraction of an inch taller than Charlie. Whereas Danny was loud, constantly yelling, and always trying to get Bella to wear a dress, a skirt, or something outrageously feminine.

"You both look thoroughly put out." Bella said with a smile, pulling off her sports bra, it was all she needed to keep her small breasts tight against her chest. "and neither of them will take it up the ass for you" She laughed, along with the twins, Kohaku, and Charlie.

Asa and Leo sighed, it was true. No matter how hard Leo wanted, Danny was a top. Through and through, leaving Leo to be the bottom, not that Leo minded most of the time, however, every once in awhile he'd like to plow his husband/wife depending on the day. Getting plowed by a man in a dress can become demeaning. And Asa was just kinky, Bella shook her head and disappeared, she was tired, and wanted to sleep rather than listen to her sexless brothers complain that they hadn't gotten laid in a year. She have made a snide comment about that on her way to bed, but they'd have pointed out it'd been twenty for her.

A/N: yes, another one. I apologize! Tell me what you think, or don't. I do thank you for giving this story a chance, have a wonderful evening.


	2. Room 702

A/N: Thank you to who are following, favoriting, and reviewing thus far! To explain better, the vampires in this story drink, eat, breath, there hearts beat, they are in essence, humans who need blood to survive, they are stronger, and faster then humans tho. They DO NOT sparkle (becuase really? who the fuck would believe that...) and sun doesn't affect them besides what they would to a normal being.

"This room is reserved for fraternity matters, but we are used to interruptions. In your week of attendance which of us have you fallen for, which are you going to be declaring your love for this afternoon" Elven said as he looked down at the short Alice. She gagged at his attempt to look sexually appealing.

"You shouldn't assume it is her, perhaps her brother is here for that reason brother." Elrick said as he came to stand next to his brother. "Or perhaps, they are both here for the same reason?" Alice wondered how woman could ever be attracted to the female body as she eyed the twins. She supposed they were beautiful, to straight woman at least.

The group of seven, the Alpha house boys, the Royal Boys of FC, among the names they were called, were all wearing the uniforms they were accustomed to. With, a few differences. The twin's ties were off, and there shirts open, exposing there well defined chest. Leo was wearing only his tie, his shirt slung over his shoulder. Bell's sleeves were rolled up with care, and his hair slicked back. Charlie was shoveling croutons, slathered in ketchup, into his mouth, he wore a bib over his shirt, as to not get it dirty. Kohaku and Asa were in the corner, there clothes perfectly wrinkle free and perfect. As always. Alice felt underdressed in the situation, and she wished Leo would replace his shirt. Jasper however, was enjoying Leo's bare chest.

Alice stood in shock, she and Jasper had been told that this room was restricted, and had been told that by many of the students. They had no reason for it, but it was on the top floor, which, held a pool, a gymnasium, two science labs and had nine rooms available for club rental. And then in the east wing, room 702. It was listed, in the schools computer system, as unoccupied and restricted, and wasn't being rented by any clubs, but whispers about it had been all around the school. Girls would giggle, and boys would blush at the mention of it. Some had even said a beast lived there, others said a ghost. A do not enter sign had been on the door, under it a 'closed' sign. It seemed suspicious to the kids.

The room was huge, about 1800 square feet. Larger than all of the Cullen/Hale kids 'dorm' rooms combined. There was a large ancient looking wooden rectangle table, several couches, bean bag chairs, a kitchen, a hot tub in the furthest corner, access to a balcony, several televisions, a huge stereo system, and part of the room had a wooden floor. A bar was on the left wall, next to the kitchen. The seven Alpha's looked at the duo from where they stood, or where they sat, as all but the twins were staring from what they had been previously doing. Alice and Jasper both doubted that this stuff had been authorized by the school council, or board. The walls had been painted a deep purple on one side, black on another, a deep grey on one, and a lavender on the last. The schools colors were white and red. And the walls, all but this room. Well, it was more than a room. They had completely remodeled a nicely sized chunk of the east wing. Not that Jasper and Alice knew that of course.

"It's surprising that we became so famous in only two weeks, although, the students from last year remember us. You can take any one of us on a date you wish, lunch, dinner, movie, or on occasion leave this room. We don't care, Asa will jot down what you want, and who you want. We are fairly booked for the coming weeks" Bell said as she looked down at Alice. Alice gaped at what she perceived as a him. Bell gave her a sweet, seductive as she smiled, and walked towards her. A white rose was in her breast pocket.

"Oh no!" Sighed out a second year student, who'd told Jasper and Alice not to go up here. She was pouting. "We seconds were so hoping that you fresh meat wouldn't learn, damn!"

Alice rolled her eyes, Melanie was decent looking, currently wearing a blue body-tight dress. As if dressed for a party. She had told Alice and Jasper, during there shared second period on the day before, that this room was haunted, that any that enter there would die a horrible death according to the legends. She had obviously lied, although, Alice had doubted that it had been haunted in the first place. Jasper eyed the seven man-hunks in the room, had he not been a happily married man he'd have been glad to date any of them, they appeared lip-smacking good. he was surprised at his sister's attraction towards Bell. He'd known her as long as she'd been alive, they had met before joining the Cullen coven. And she'd never once been attracted to a boy in his presence, only females. It intrigued him to no end, he wondered if she was slightly bisexual. However, he didn't know if that could be true, she'd only ever been attracted to Bell and girls. He was confused, but the feeling of emptiness, as that's all he could fell from the seven boys, was making him uncomfortable. He always got a bad feeling from them, he just couldn't understand it.

"Ah! Miss Melanie. So wonderful to see you, you are early, but I always have the time for you. Would you like a drink?" Bella said, placing one hand behind her back, bowing slightly, taking Melanie's hand in her own, and kissing it briefly, her eyes staring into Melanie's the whole time.

"Oh King!" Alice internally gagged. "You know I'm only nineteen!" Bella dropped her hand, a devilishness in her eyes. Melanie giggled in an unattractive way. Bella pretended not to notice.

"I wasn't asking for identification my lovely. We have an hour, and I believe you asked to stare at the city from the balcony, if you would wait for me, I will bring us something tropical" Melanie giggled again and headed out. Bella headed for the bar.

"So who would you like? We do not have intercourse, if that's what you are after. We don't kiss. The twins, of course, come as a pair. Unless you specifically only want one, which is rare. Prices range from two hundred an hour, to eight hundred an hour" Asa counted his fingers as he spoke, making sure he covered everything. This was generally Leo's job.

"Don't worry, we won't be separated. Leo would never be so cruel" Elven wrapped his arm around Elrick, pulling his identical twin tightly against his body. "Even if he did, we will always return together at night, in the dark of our room"

Alice continued to stare open mouthed as Elven and Elrick stayed still in an were staring deeply, seductively at each other. Had they been twin girls she would have been turned on by the display. And from the approving gaze from Jasper, she knew he already was. She blinked and closed her mouth, as she turned to face Asa, who was clicking his pen against a pad. He was waiting for her order. He went on to explain that Sunday, and Tuesday nights were the only nights they allowed there members to leave the room. Any other day, after four o'clock and before midnight, they could arrange in room dates. And on wednesday and thursdays they took first come, first served from two pm, until four. They also allowed for several to visit at once for a cheaper rate. It was a dating service, to give access to the general public the honor of having a date with the immense beauty that the brotherhood had amongst them. Asa's words, not Alice's.

"We just came to uhm, investigate. All the older kids said this was haunted and restricted and yeah. So. Were gonna go now" Jasper turned around at his sister's words, and Alice followed suit, and they walked quickly away. They got weird vibes from the fraternity.

The two opted to walk down the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator. They'd felt like they were being watched as they had hurried from room 702. They were both glad they were not alone, not sure of what would have happened had they stepped into the midst of the oddly scary group had they been alone. They could have killed them, if need be, but covering up a massacre that large would have been difficult, even for the group of five vampires. They headed home, the school day was over for them, and they wanted to report there findings to there siblings, who had been intrigued not only by the group, but, by the weird stories they'd been hearing about room 702.

"So none of them are affected by any of your powers?" There father, the man who had turned them, said into the phone. The kids could hear him frowning through the phone. "Your mother is away, but I will tell her when she gets home. It's concerning, humans don't generally have that type of ability"

"When you come visit next week we will all discuss it in more detail, I don't think they are a threat, but Emmett has gone to go and pledge for there house. We shall see how he does" Muttered Rosalie. Unhappy that her mate had drawn the short end of the stick.

The Cullen kids were spending four years away from home, as they did every two decades or so, leaving there parents more time to do as they pleased, and college was more entertaining than high school over, and over again. Though the mated couples, like Jasper and Edward, or Rosalie and Emmett did leave on there own on occasion, but they always came back, they were family. They were of the Cullen coven, even if, for school purposes, Jasper and Rosalie used Hale as there last name.

"It's quite odd. Beldan Caster, Asa Hunter, Elven and Elrick Warlock, Kohaku Runner, Charlie Rivers, and Leo Time. They all seem uncomfortable with there last names, as if it's not true. And, come on. The last names are all things. You know?" Emmett said as he got home that night.

"But, did they accept you as a pledge? Who else is pledging, do you think you can get close to them? Did you learn anything else?" Jasper inquired as Emmett sat down next to his wife, he had been gone for three hours.

"They've accepted me, along with five others. But, I learned from a guy named Donavan that last year, after all the 'brotherhood' as they are called, were accepted into the house, that there elders there all disappeared, and that the chairman of the school said that Alpha house doesn't need to actually bring in any more members this year, even though they have less than the qualifying number." Emmett said proudly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"However, that could all be money talking. The brotherhood, who, seem rather close, like they've known each other for a long time, could all hail from money. They could have paid the chairman off" Emmett pouted, he had fun playing sleuth; he'd thought he'd done a good job. He sent a mental image of a naked girl at Edward for revenge.

Rosalie smacked him hard in the back of the skull as Edward cringed and stuck out his tongue as if trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. Emmett tried to keep from grinning, the naked girl image he'd sent Edward was that of Rosalie, and she, without even having the power to read minds had known what Emmett had done. He did it often when he was mad at Edward, who not only hated the female body, most definitely did not want to see a woman he felt was flesh and blood in the well, flesh.

"Emmett, stop being jealous about the Warlock boy." Emmett grumbled as his family burst into laughter, he had the right to be Jealous, Warlock had to be the best last name ever. He glared at Jasper, he'd have to get his revenge on him later.

A/n: As always let me know what you think, or don't. No pressure. I will try to update again soon. Keyword: Try.


	3. Alice's date

After three weeks of torture Emmett, and a boy named Adam, or as he liked to be called, Fox, were the only ones left pledging for Alpha house. Emmett didn't like the way Bell looked at Fox, as if sizing him up, the look, honestly scared him. Of course, right now, he was more concerned that he was standing in the courtyard in a giant penis outfit. He was also having to shout 'Have you seen my sperm?" Ever two minutes. He was also handing out flyers, with the sentence splayed on it, and a picture of a single sperm. Fox was dressed as the sperm, on the football field, which was behind the west wing. He was asking people if they'd seen his penis. Emmett groaned as Rosalie took a picture of him, she knew that Alice was going to use that picture as blackmail for at least a century, or two. Emmett knew it as well, he wondered why his own wife, his mate for eternity could hate him enough to take such a degrading picture. Alice had already gotten at least ten shots of him dressed up in a maid's outfit, a loincloth, and in a diaper with a binky in his mouth. He vowed never to choose the shortest stick again, he couldn't handle the centuries of torture that would stem from it.

Although the worst thing to have happened to him during his time pledging was when his mother and father showed up a day early, to find him in a black leather mini skirt, fishnet stocking, enough makeup for three woman, a bright red belly shirt, and four inch heels. He'd nearly fainted as his parents gasped, staring at him. It had taken an hour for him, and his siblings, to convince both of his adopted parents that he was truly pledging, and that he was not going through some sort of crossdressing whore stage or crisis. That didn't stop them from assuring everyone that they would accept them no matter what they did. Emmett would never live that memory down, thankfully Alice, due to the huge commotion by his parents, hadn't gotten a picture of him in that outfit. And he refused to wear it a second time just so she could.

"Vampires. Just my luck. Do you know where the fucking King is?" Snapped a red head. Her hair was as red as blood, she scowled at Emmett, Rosalie shot the bitch a look. She turned her head, and in a deep voice said. "Bitch, don't even start with me" She snapped her head back and forth like a gangsta.

"Humans can't know of vampires! Who told you? Wait? Does the King know? How much do you know? What's going on?" Rosalie demanded as she realized that the redhead was a dude, he was pulling off female well tho.

"Humans can know what they please, and I doubt the King knows. We just hear he's legendary, and that his brothers are pranksters. So at seeing a man dressed as, well, a penis, we could only assume he could lead us where we want to go" Angela said nicely. Shooting a glare at Danny, who huffed.

"Room 702, east wing, top floor. Can't get in on a Monday without an appointment" Emmett said, by now every single student knew where to get a date with the brotherhood. And they were constantly booked. Emmett knew, he'd made Alice a special appointment with the King as a joke. Not that Alice knew yet, she couldn't see anything with her power concerning the brothers from Alpha house.

"We are going to have to watch those two" Rosalie said as she eyed the two leaving. She turned back to her husband, smiling as she caught another picture. He pouted. "Oh, honey, you are too cute"

She tried to put the girls? Out of her mind. Girl and a dude dressed as a chick? She wondered the correct term, she wasn't sure if he just liked crossdressing, or was in transition, or what. Of course, she hadn't cared to ask, she just didn't want to be rude in that way. Sexuality and gender identification were things even she, the icey bitchy Rosalie Fucking Cullen didn't fuck with. Everything else she'd tease, or snap at you about tho. She sighed in amusement, and a little bit of evil intent as her husband called out his mandated sentence. She was going to have so much fun watching Alice torture him.

Alice groaned as she stepped out of the elevator, Rosalie, grinning, at her side. Her grin turned to a frown, the same look that was on Alice's face, as the two girls from earlier, there arms linked with Asa, and Leo, walked past them. Giving them a questioning glance as they stepped inside of the elevator.

"Come on. Do this for Emmett. It was your idea to make him infiltrate, and since everyone else is mated, you have to do this in his stead. One date, and hey, it's not like you can fall for any of there whims, you are so gay, your fireball gay" Rosalie joked as she elbowed Alice's side. Alice shot her a glare, that anyone one else would have died from.

Rosalie knew that Emmett had, in fact, paid four grand for this date. Considering it was on a Monday night, at ten pm, and he'd rented out all the guys. Which, was odd, considering that Asa and Leo had gone. But, she wasn't going to complain. Alice's face was going to be so funny after the end of the night. It was not often that her siblings could prank Alice, as Alice always saw through it, with her visions, everyone was waiting to hear all about her date. Edward most of all. The downfall was when she found out, which they hoped wouldn't be for awhile, she'd be pissed and likely to retaliate. And that could be very painful, psychologically, or physically dependent on her mood.

"Welcome, Mistress Alice" The brotherhood said in unison. They all bowed before her. Lined up tallest, to shortest. "We must apologize for the departure of both Asa, and Leo. If they were who you would have chosen, we will change nights of course" They had totally rehearsed that concluded Alice, they were perfectly in unison. Rosalie shut the door behind her, so Rosalie hadn't heard what they had said, and worse, she was locked in.

Alice sighed. Eyeing the group. The twins were wearing sleeveless purple skin tight fishnet shirts, with black leather pants. Chains on one of there left legs, and on the other's right. Charlie wore a pink shirt that had the number thirteen on it, and regular blue jeans. His smile was contagious, but the minute Alice felt her smile, she frowned again causing Charlie to let out a small laugh. Kohaku was wearing a karate uniform, Alice felt it suited him well. Bell was wearing a long sleeve button up dark purple, with black, plaid flannel shirt. Ratty hole filled dark blue jeans on her hips, and black cowboy boots. A white cowboy hat on his head, to complete his redneck cowboy type look he was chewing on a piece of some kind of plant, like they did in movies. Alice couldn't accurately place what it was.

"If the attire we wear doesn't please you, then we can change. If you wish to, I can bring you a book of all our current outfits for the man you want, or we can change into our daily attire" Bell's voice was soft, almost feminine. She winked at Alice as she finished.

"Uhm, please, don't go through all that trouble. Wear whatever you like" Alice felt self conscious as she looked into Bell's eyes, she'd never gotten like this over a guy before, and it scared her. In her hundred and some years she had only ever been attracted to boobs and vagina. "King Bell" She added, making her decision.

"You may all go do as you please" Bell said to her brothers. They nodded. "Send Fox inside in fifteen minutes, he will prepare dinner, and drink. Mademoiselle, please, wait here, I'd like to change if you wouldn't mind" Bell bowed, kissing Alice's hand, and disappeared into an adjoining room.

Alice, glancing around herself, she had been alone for two minutes. And it was, awkward, as she stood there. All the boys had left, while Bell was in another room. Naked. Alice shocked herself, as she stepped forward, with the intent to open the door and peek inside. She stopped herself, and sat down on the nearest couch. Bell returned several minutes later, he now wore black cargo pants, and a plain royal purple tank top. Alice's eyes appreciated his bare shoulders. Bell sat down next to her, his leg touching hers. The contact made Alice feel warm, and it annoyed her as she couldn't understand it.

"I apologize for the wait, my love. Every moment away from you is spent in turmoil" Alice swooned at his words, before catching herself. She didn't like guys! "I must also ask that you forgive my lack of attire, I couldn't find an appropriate outfit." Alice nodded dumbly, captivated by the King's eyes.

Alice had no complaints about his choice of clothes. While they were not her favorite things, she liked how the cargo pants hugged his ass nicely, and were baggy everywhere else. The tank top was loose, but tight enough to crease in the right places, the outfit gave Bell a normal college frat boy look. Rather than the king like aura that floated around him, and his brothers whenever they wore there daily get-up. She liked the way the royal purple looked against Bell's pale skin. She wondered, for a split second, how Bell would look wearing the fishnet shirt that the twins had been wearing, blushing slightly as her mind went places it had never gone before for the umpteenth time since her eyes had first landed on Bell.

After thirty minutes, Fox cooking silently in the background, after serving them Daiquiris of course, she no longer had to wonder what the brothers had to offer. She was barely keeping herself, a lesbian for over a hundred years, from falling irrevocably, and completely, in love with Beldan Caster. She was praying to a god she didn't believe in as Fox called them to the table, a candle was lit between them, and two plates of food. She was so thankful that she and Bell were no longer touching as she ate the, admittedly, good food. Fox was training to become a chef after all. She couldn't stand the contact between her and Bell, for a multitude of reasons, and the silence that surrounded the meal was like the sweetest music to her ears. She wasn't sure she could handle anymore of Bell's sweet, seductive words.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, and your time with me. Shall I be seeing you again" Alice looked up at Bell. Who looked cold, as he had forced Alice to wear his jean jacket after she started shivering once they'd stepped outside.  
Bell had walked her the mile to her dorm, much to Alice's dismay. Bell had held her against him, his arm around her neck. Telling her sweet things, that he probably told every other girl he had ever met, and from there reaction to Jasper being in there midst, she was sure he said it to the male population. Alice had been told that the brotherhood didn't kiss, so was completely shocked as Bell leaned down, and kissed her briefly on the lips, it was quick, but it set a fire inside of Alice's soul, a fire, she just didn't understand. A smaller fire had happened the three times Bell had kissed her hand as well. Alice backed away, handing Bell the jacket. The warmth that spread throughout Alice's body at any contact, even just being this close to Bell was a nightmare. She couldn't understand her feelings towards the soft-voiced, feminine faced man before her.

"No. I only did this for my brother, I am gay. But I had a good time, and I know that's what you care about. And thanks for walking me home, and the jacket, and yeah, and don't get mad at my brother, I know I wasn't supposed to know and everything" Bell placed a finger against Alice's rambling lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Emmett paid heavily for you to have a date with me tonight, I don't know what you are talking about. As for sexuality, I find that it's a fluid thing. I am sorry if you don't want to see me again, I aimed to please." Bell nodded at her, slung his coat over his shoulder, and left a fuming Alice at the entrance to her dorm.****

**A/N: look at that. Another update. Woooooo! As always, if you have that time let me know what you think! Hope you are enjoying. I will try (keyword try!) to update in the next couple of days!**


	4. Isabella Caster

Alice's dorm was really a house, that was converted into 'Dorm Rooms'. For students who were in there first year, so required to be in a dorm or fraternity or sorority, but didn't want to join a house, or stay in actually dorms. There were a few of the 'Dorm' houses, that only rich kids, like Alice and her family, who could afford the 'deposits' for. Alice and her family shared the house with three other people, who were all potheads. Thankfully the pothead that was Alice's roommate didn't actually room with her, since she was always at her girlfriends at night, and she had an aversion to Alice. Jasper and Edward shared a room, and Rosalie and Emmett shared a room. The three potheads took the attic, the biggest room of all. But, they weren't going to complain, especially since they weren't going to tell on Rose and Em breaking the rules, they weren't supposed to be co-ed rooms. The reason they weren't telling was they had two guys, and a girl there most of the time.

Alice threw the door open, her family was in the living room. They busted up laughing at her angry face. They had seen the kiss, and then rushed off. Alice stormed right in front of Emmett and slapped him so hard he thought he'd bounce. Alice wagged her finger angrily at him for a moment, then glared at her other siblings. She hated to be pranked, and what kind of prank is a prank where they set you on a paid for date anyway! She almost never got pranked, simply because she would have a vision of it. So using her weakness, the boys whose power hers didn't work on, was foul. It should have been an illegal move, at least, in Alice mind. Edward smiled wickedly at her, but she chose to ignore him, for now.

"Emmett Anthony Cullen. I swear to whatever higher power exists, that I will get you back for this do you understand? I sat through three hours of torture because I thought I was helping you out!" Alice snapped as her eyes landed on her brother once again, the one who had paid for her so called date.

"Actually you enjoyed yourself, loved Fox's cooking, and keep thinking about King's lips against your skin. Your lips. You are wondering what he looks like dressed in that disturbing outfit the twins were wearing, and you want to" Edward let out a sharp howl of pain as Alice stomped on his nuts. Rosalie erupted into a fit of laughter.

"And to think, even you fall enough for the King of Romances charms that he changes your sexuality!" Emmett laughed out, clutching his stomach as the laughter shook his body. He got the same treatment as Edward, he cupped his balls, as he let out a high pitched squeal.

Alice stormed away as Jasper tried to calm her, her glare as she walked away made him stop, and tend to his lovers grueling pain that had him still twisting and holding onto himself. Rosalie was busy trying not to laugh as Emmett whimpered as he began to massage his balls, which felt like eggs that had been thrown under a bus. While Jasper could feel both of their pain, he was tuning it out. He didn't need to know how it felt, again, he'd gotten a few good kicks from Alice before. Rosalei retrieved two ice packs, Edward shoved his into his pants, letting out a moan of shock from the pain of the cold, and the relief of the ice cooling his aching nuts. Emmett placed his over his jeans, as to not freeze his dick off like his brother. Rosalie, while worried about her husbands performance in the coming hours, still found the sight of her itty bitty sister stomping her gigantic husband nuts into the couch. It was like a David and Goliath scene.

"Welcome to the brotherhoods celebration party" Shouted out Asa. He wore a white tuxedo. The matched the rest of the brotherhoods. Emmett was pouting next to his siblings. "To our new brother, Fox!" He had lost to Fox.

"We hope everyone enjoys there time here tonight, this is an elegant celebration, at least, until an hour from now when the food and tables will be pulled and the dancing shall commence!" One of the twins shouted out.

"Oh! And we are sorry to all of the lovelies in the room, but King Bell is feeling very ill, and won't be making an appearance tonight" The second twin said. Alice shot Edward a glare as he smirked, she had felt a pang of concern for Bell for a mere moment.

"May I sit here? I am trying to escape my horrible cousin Angela." Alice numbly nodded at the beautiful brown-haired beauty who had surprised her and her family. "I'll only be a bother for fifteen more minutes, and then the party begins" Alice thought she'd die right there as the girl smiled at her.

Bell was being tortured. Angela, and Danny, had stripped her, and redressed her. She was now wearing a white and black dress. It accentuated her breasts, and was rather short. She hated it, and she'd ditched the heels, opting to be barefoot. Thankfully the dress was designer, but simple. They'd placed a slightly darker shade brown wig on her head, not that anyone could have told that it was one, and they'd threw a bit of makeup on her face, she hated that, but she would play a girl for a few hours, just because it'd been so long since her sisters had been with them, plus she wanted to fuck with Alice, for some unknown reason to herself, however, she wasn't going to dwell on the why, just the how.

"My drooling sister is Alice" Bell turned to look at Rosalie. A genuine smile, or what she thought looked like one, on Bell's face. "I'm Rosalie, this is my boyfriend Emmett, and my brothers Jasper and Edward. Yes, there gay. Alice is to by the way"

"Too bad for me, you are quite beautiful, I am surprised my brother hasn't claimed you yet" Bell said seductively. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Isabella Danielle Caster" Alice literally slammed her face into the table at the name.

"Are you alright miss? Was there something wrong with the food? Surely my brother and his friends wouldn't try to poison such a delicate flower?" Concern oozed from Bell's voice, Alice shook her head.

"Of course he wouldn't Isabella" One twin said as they appeared, on either side of Bell's face. "We'd never poison one of our own." He eyed Alice, then Emmett. Wondering if they'd get his hint.

"Elven. Elrick. I'd advise not to stalk me on this night, surely Beldan would frown upon your antics whenever I emerge from my time alone in new york" Bell eyed them, a smirk playing your lips.

"Ah! But you are the only woman to capture our hearts. One day you will marry both of us, you shall see. But until then, give us the honor of a dance, Beldan hides you away so much." Bell rolled her eyes at them, she knew they both wanted her as a mate.

They were even content to share her, however, she thought of them as brothers. If she didn't then she might have taken 'em both for a ride. Or three. The fact they had already found there mates didn't matter to them. They had chosen Bella over them. There mates were of the Swan clan, they lived with other of the Swan name in the south, they understood the twins need to be with Bella, and missed them, but they were content to live for those few visits they would receive whenever Bella allowed the boys to leave, or them to visit. In Bella's words mating was wrong. One of the many reasons that Danny and Angela didn't stay with them for long, as Bella would make Asa and Leo choose. Charlie and Kohaku even got kicked out often as well, the only reason both mates were allowed to be with her most of the time was because Bella had raised Charlie. Bella rolled her eyes again as the twins started wiggling there eyebrows at her.

"Elven." Bell flicked him in the forehead. "Elrick." She did the same to him. "Run along, save your sweet words for some other girl, I know you've used the same plea on poor Beldan." Bella shook her heads at them.

She held Elrick's gaze for a silent minute, she lowered her head just slightly, gazing up at them in the most intense manner. It turned Alice on to no end. Elrick and Elven shared a look, kissed her cheeks in unison, and then they gave her a wink before they disappeared as quickly as they came. Isabella replaced her intense gaze with a smile as she faced Rosalie once again.

"You can tell them apart?" Emmett asked astonished, he'd spent two or three hours staring at them a day for weeks and still couldn't do it. Nor could any of his family, or anyone on campus as far as he knew.

"Of course. All of the brothers can, and me. And Danny, and Angela. True love has so many forms, familial, friendship, that of a lover, with love you can see the truth of everything. They may appear the same on the surface, but like my twin and I, we are separate on the inside" Bell said as she sipped at a water.

"I must warn, Sister, that Danny and Angela are on there way here. Surely, you'd like my aid in your escape? They will start removing tables soon" Asa said as he held out his hand, which Bell took.

Alice watched, a pain in her chest, as Isabella left the table with the smooth-talking Asa. Edward smiled his trademark all-knowing grin at her, as Jasper smirked at her. Rosalie and Emmett were too busy trying not to laugh, sure enough they watched as the tables began to be taken away, and the two woman from the week before approached them.

"You lot seen the King? Or his sister?" Snapped the red-head. "If you do, tell them Danny is looking for him" She said after the shook their heads. "Come on Angela, once the dancing starts we'll never find 'em" The two wandered away, leaving the table in laughter.

Alice leaned against the bar as she watched everyone else dance to the techno music that was blaring from the speakers, the DJ was at least good, and she hated admitting that, even in her head, as the DJ was Leo. He was playing every genre of music, save for country. The people didn't seem to mind. She wondered if she could leave yet, she'd been watching the dance floor for two hours, it was now eleven, and surely, she could sneak out she'd have to walk home though, and it was cold out. She contemplated going to Alpha house with chicken soup for Bell, but quickly dismissed the thought. She went back to staring out into the astronomical mass of people, her eyes searching for any sign of the female Caster.

Her eyes widened as she finally, after much gazing, came across Isabella's form. She was dancing, in a promiscuous manner, with the twins. She was sandwiched between them. One of the twins, the one who'd abandoned his jacket, was grinding his dick into her ass, as the other was grinding his dick against her front. Well, they were wearing pants, but the sight made Alice want to march over there, slap them, and then rip there cocks off. They looked like a golden fucking oreo, that was in the midst of having a threesome. At the thought she knew she'd never be able to eat her favorite cookie again without this image plaguing her mind. She downed a few shots of straight whiskey as she watched them dance like that through a few songs. Eventually the twins were pulled away by a few of there regular dates, and her eyes followed Isabella as she was captured by Danny and Angela.

Angela was just standing there next to Danny, but Danny was pointing her finger at Isabella. Danny's face was red and she appeared to be screaming. Isabella looked bored, and uninterested in the treatment. She inspected her nails as Angela slapped her own forehead, and Danny started waving her hands angrily at her. Alice's hands balled into fists as Danny slapped Isabella, but she retaliated by punching the crossdresser in the face. Asa and Leo showed up then, getting between the three girls, glancing around as they pulled them away from the dance floor, that was really the empty cafeteria, although it was a nice one, considering you had to pay out the fucking ass for the college. It was made for rich folks to send there kids to so they could live in a posh style while receiving special treatments and an ivy league education at the same time.

Isabella appeared in front of Alice twenty minutes later, the song playing was Turn Me On by Kevin Lyttle, and the song alone, with Isabella in front of her, made Alice blush. Because just the look in Isabella's black eyes made her crazy. Alice was unable to resist placing her hand in Isabella's, and the girl pulled her to the dance floor. They danced together, but not in the sexual induced way she had with the twins. Her hands were placed at Alice's hips, and the two swayed and jumped around the music, and Isabella had twirled Alice a time or two. They danced like two old friends, no strings, no sexual advances. They were just having fun with each other, and neither one of them could understand that emotions that stirred within them. A love song, a slow love song, came on, and to Alice's surprise, Isabella pulled her close to her. Placing one hand in the small of Alice's back, and one hand in Alice's. And they slow danced. Isabella released her as the song ended, turning into some Disturbed song, one Alice liked, but wasn't paying enough attention to accurately name at the moment.

"It was nice meeting you this fine evening Alice of Wonder" Isabella said as they reached the bar. She grabbed a water bottle. "You made the night worth the tortuous events that took place" She then drank the entire bottle in one gulp. "Now, I must say goodbye"

"Can we see each other again?" Alice asked, hope in her eyes. Isabella Caster eyed her up and down. "I really had fun, and I'd like to take you out on a proper date, if that's alright"

"I am only here for one night, Miss Alice. I doubt we shall see each other anytime soon, I don't visit my amazing brother very often" Alice scowled as she called her crazy, but, well she didn't know what to call Beldan Caster, but amazing wasn't it.

Alice watched, with sadness, as Isabella disappeared into the night. Alice had a feeling she'd never see her again. Her words had a sense of finality to them. Her features, her voice, her words, so like her brother's. She wondered if she had some sort of lesbian, or non-lesbian, dating service in new york. She sighed as Fat Joe's 'What's luv' came on. But it sparked the question in her mind, what is love? She drank another beer as she contemplated walking home in the cold, dark night once again. She decided against it, her blue tank top, and black skirt was not going to keep the cold from invading her already frozen bones, although, she wasn't frozen from the outside air, but because she'd watched the Caster girl walk away.

**A/N: So how much more will see of the 'Isabella' form of Bella? Will she appear again? Or will she be a one time appearance? As always let me know what you think if you wouldn't mind taking the time. If not, thanks for reading anyway! **


	5. Second date?

The party had been Friday night, and Alice hadn't managed to convince everyone to leave until three in the damn morning. She'd spent saturday moping in her room, hiding away from Edward, and Jasper. Not that she'd let Rosalie, or Emmett in either. It'd been sunday night, when she'd realized she had a ton of assignments due, so monday at lunch she was half asleep as she poked at the chicken nuggets and crinkle fries in front of her face. She hadn't noticed the twins, and Bell walking towards her, until Bell had tapped her shoulder, she'd jumped, and a fry was thrown into the air, landing on one of the white ties of the twins. Who glared at her for the red stain that was sure to come of the ketchup slathered fry on there pristine white tie.

"I came to humbly thank you for entertaining my sister Isabella while I was ill this weekend." Bell did his slight bow thing, grabbing Alice's hand, and brushing his lips against her knuckles. He produced a single white lily to Alice afterwards.

"It was no trouble at all, are you feeling better?" Alice began to chew her bottom lip. She didn't know why the lily made her heart jump, or why Bell's kiss to her hand made her crave more. So much more than she should.

"Yes, much. Although, we were not sure if I was going to be able to attend school today. Thankfully my fever broke last night" By fever, she meant she'd reigned victorious over Danny, and there would be no more fighting for a little while. Especially since Danny and Angela were scheduled to leave within the week, following the rules of the Swan.

"I'm glad, I was worried." Alice mentally smacked herself, she hadn't meant to say that. However, Bell's presence caused her to spew word vomit. Edward started to laugh, which he tried to hide by covering his mouth. Alice shot him a glare. "I mean, tests are coming up, which would be bad. If you know. You missed a test" Alice covered lamely. She even thought her excuse was see through, not to mention the blush that had spread over her cheeks.

"Asa thought you might like this" Elven handed her a book as Bell spoke. Alice raised an eyebrow. "It's one of only four-hundred, if nothing else, you could probably sell it. Well, I must return."

Alice watched as the twins, and Bell, walked away and back to the table. She couldn't help but feel somewhat empty watching the mysterious King walking away like that, the same emptiness, the same freezing pain that she had felt when Isabella had disappeared from her sight. She didn't understand anything, didn't know what was going on. Her eyes swept across the brotherhoods table, her eyes widening as they landed on Danny. She hadn't recognized him at first, as he looked so drastically different than normal.

Danny was not in his usual dress, which he had impeccable taste in, at least in Alice's opinion. Today his hair was behind him in a braid, and he was wearing the same uniform as his brothers. Angela sat next to him, as he poked his food in annoyance, Angela was wearing a feminine version of the uniform. White tie, black blouse, and black skirt that went to her knees. She was wearing cute black sandals, that Alice concluded that Danny probably made her wear. She let out a groan as she jerked her head away, Danny's eyes had locked onto hers, catching her staring. She looked down at the book, curiosity getting the best of her, she flipped it open.

Alice's eyes shot open, the first picture in the book, was of Bell. His arms were above his head, his stomach was showing, his belly button looked so lickable to Alice. Edward laughing so hard that milk came out his nose. Alice didn't notice. His black work out shirt, she could tell by the material, was half off, and you could only see the top half of his face. His hair was matted with sweat, his sweatpants were halfway down his ass, exposing the top of his boxer shorts. Alice flipped the page, the twins were on this one. One on the left page, the other on the right. They were wearing swim trunks, and glistening from playing in the pool. She flipped through the half naked photos of the rest, until she came across another one of Bell. it was a photo from the back, he wasn't looking at the camera, and he was on a beach. His ass looked so nice in his yellow and orange swim trunks, he was in front of a volleyball net, so Alice assumed it was taken while he was playing that sport. In actuality, it was staged. There were a few more, but Alice was dismayed to find that you never saw Bell shirtless from the front. Or, better yet, one of him in just his boxerbreifs, there was one of Asa in bed asleep, the blanket around his ankles, he looked peaceful as he slept in just his underwear, but Alice would have prefered to see Bell like that. Her eyes averted to see Edward smacking the table, tears rolling down his eyes as he struggled to breath through the laughter. Alice took the book and smacked him over the head with it, then wiped the book off, scared she'd hurt it, rather than her brother who was still trying not to die of oxygen deprivation from laughing. She glared at him as he continued to choke on his own laughter.

It was like a madhouse, a refined one, but a madhouse nonetheless. Charlie was playing DDR with one of his so called dates, he was wearing a hoodie and shorts. He looked like a fourteen year old, but at least he looked happy. Asa was teaching a group of girls how to mix drinks at the bar, Alice thought the teacher look suited him. Kohaku was in the hot tub, two girls chatting at him, even though he seemed to be staring at Charlie longingly. The twins were surrounded by a large audience. At least fifteen girls, as they spoke sweet words, and teased each other. It was quite near soft porn in Alice's opinion. Leo was down to just a rather skimpy pair of shorts, and three girls were rubbing his back, his arms, and his legs. It'd been two weeks since she'd received the book, and she could no longer keep away from the brotherhood. That was a lie, she could, but she couldn't stay away from it's leader. She noticed, that unlike in the photos, that Leo's back shoulder blade held a small tattoo, of the crest. She wondered if they all had them, and photoshopped them out, or just him.

"King Bell will see you now." Fox said as he appeared in front of her, pulling her from her internal musings. "If you would follow me please" Alice nodded, wondering why she wasn't being taken in a group, but decided to ignore that fact.

Bell was wearing a white tank top, underneath a unbuttoned yellow and black flannel shirt. She looked relaxed as she scratched at her lower stomach, causing Alice's eyes to divert to her jean clad crotch. As she felt Bell's eyes on her, her eyes snapped up, a blush appearing on her vampire cheeks. Bell just shut her eyes halfway, and looked up into Alice's eyes over her sunglasses. The pose made Alice's panties dampen for the first time, ok, not the first time, but the first time in person, for Bell. Bell motioned for her to sit down, and Alice complied. Alice took in the view from the balcony. Fox had left two iced teas, and closed the curtains after he had closed the sliding glass doors. No one inside could see them outside, and they were high up, and looking over the city from there seats. It was beautiful as the sun began to set.

"It's my day off, so I am in my relaxing clothes. If this doesn't please you I'd be happy to change, or sit out here like this. Whatever pleases you, my lovely" Bell said in a seductive whisper.

"Oh! I didn't know, you didn't have to see me. I mean. I just. I can go. So sorry" Alice spewed her word vomit as her hand shook as she placed her glass on the small tray between them.

"I would have turned you away like all the others had I felt the urge to. I am pleased pleasing you right now miss. We can enjoy the sunset in silence, or go inside and enjoy the chaos. Whichever you prefer" Bell replied. He used a tone that Alice hadn't heard from him, she wondered if she had made him feel rejected.

Alice had rambled on, talking about herself. Her family. Telling Bell everything about herself, from her favorite color, to her worst fear. He was so easy to talk to, Bell had even seemed interested. She, of course, kept back the secret of her being a vampire. And, like before, when she had began to shiver, he had taken off his flannel shirt, exposing his bare arms and shoulders to the cool breeze, and handed it to Alice to wear. Alice hated herself as he walked her home, she was still wearing his shirt, and he'd gracefully hurried her quickly through the room, to get minimal looks. The walk had been wordless, as Alice didn't know what to say. She was falling in love, with a man. A man who dated any woman who could pay.

"I hope you've had a wonderful evening my lady" Bell said, his voice slightly husky, he leaned in, and instead of a brief kiss, Alice found herself kissing back hungrily. The kiss had gone on three minutes, glorious minutes in Alice's mind, before the door opened. "I must go" And Bella was gone.

Alice had been on cloud nine, kissing Bell like that. Weird friends, weird family, and horrible choice of activities aside, she was in love with him. His lips so divine against hers. It had been like kissing an Angel. A demonic angel perhaps, but, nonetheless, it had been pure magic to Alice. She hadn't noticed that, as Bell had been escaping Emmett's gaze, he'd had the worst look on his face. A look of pure hatred, anger, pain, and determination. Had she seen that look, perhaps she'd have gone after him. She'd have seen his eyes, that as he'd turned away, had flashed red. Her own eyes narrowed as she started to glare at her brother, for barging in during her kiss, for ruining the perfection that had been happening. She scowled at him, balling her fists. She was going to kill him, painfully.

"Well. Well. Well. Someone had fun tonight" Emmett quickly turned around, trying to get out of his murderous sister's grasp, he hid behind Rosalie. "She was kissing Bell!" He said in defence. Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

Everyone teased her for an hour, before she escaped to her room. She screamed into her pillow, before realizing, she was still wearing Bell's shirt. She smelled the fabric, breathing in the scent of Bell. She fell asleep dreaming of his kiss. When she woke up her first thought was of him. She left the shirt on as she trudged her way downstairs, not ready to face Edward, who would read her every thought as soon as she was within ten feet of him. She scowled as she saw her family around the table, she had woken up two hours late. And it was friday. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed there somber expressions.

Bell's vast assortment of powers started to glitch as she stormed away from Alice's dorm house. Anger, hatred, incredible disbelief, and most of all, loathing pumping through her veins. Bell used the power of invisibility as flames ran up her arms, and onto her shoulders. The wicked blue flames didn't burn her clothing, but were deadly if they touched anything but there user. Street Lights burst as she walked past them, her anger making her power of blowing things up go haywire. A shrub burst into blue flames as she accidentally knocked against it. She cursed as she walked away, the blue flames dying out as she grew further away from them. She only released the invisibility as she slammed through the front door, her brothers, and sisters, turned to stare at her. They hadn't seen her this angry since she'd gotten drunk and woke up next to two woman she'd bedded and fed from twenty years prior.

When Bella had awoken as a vampire she had found she had a gift, the gift of removing other's gifts, but unlike Elrick's breaker power, she got to keep the powers she stole. She only reasons she had invisibility is she had stole it from someone else, before she had even met Elven. To steal a power, she had to crush the heart of the person she kills in her hands. It was why they all had there human eyes colors when they were not extremely angry, she had stolen the power from a female vampire around the time she'd come across Asa. She had so many now, that she could hardly list them. The most common ones she used were her daily ones, the ones she never turned off. Her shield, that she wrapped around all of her siblings. Even reaching out to Danny and Angela when they are half way across the world, not to mention the rest of her massive clan of Swans. The eye manipulation power, unfortunately, to her dismay, the only color she can change the eyes to are that of which they were when they were human. She had many, many more. She never used them, she didn't need to. Which, was why they were going out of whack as her anger got the best of her, a rare thing for her. And her family knew it. They didn't ask questions as she typed up a letter, shoved it into Asa's hands, and informed him to drop it off at dawn, at the Cullen's dorm house.

**A/N: So. Here we are again. What do you think? Why are Danny and Angela, the mates of Asa and Leo going to leave if they are no longer fighting with Bella about her choice of clothes? What other hints did I leave for you about what's to come in this chapter? And most of all, WHY is Bella so angry, so hate filled as she left Alice at her doorstep? Stick around and find out! Thanks for reading! And if you have the time/need let me know what you think thanks!**


	6. Alice's rejection, and Bell's secret

"The brotherhood has informed us that should we not withdraw from school within forty-eight hours that they will be forced to tell the student body our secret, our vampire secret." Emmett said as he clenched his fists. Alice dropped her coffee mug, her heart breaking.

Jasper jumped up and hugged his sister, he felt her pain, and all night he'd felt her love. She was in love with Bell, he'd felt as she'd been falling for him since the start of school. Bell. Leader of the brotherhood, the one authorized to send a letter like this. He was a breaker of hearts sure, but Jasper had been hopeful that he'd spare his sister. He'd been wrong. He held his much shorter sister as she cried, Edward nodded at him, each of there siblings patted Alice's back before leaving her alone with Jasper. Alice had made him leave twenty minutes later, wanting to be alone. Not wanting his pity. All she wanted, was to know why they were doing this.

After Jasper was safely gone, Alice showered, getting out the rest of her tears, dressed in simple black leggings, a white button up shirt, over a white bra, black and white DC's, and she applied some makeup, to hide the fact she'd been crying. She grabbed her keys, and she drove towards school. Once there she knew where she was going, room 702. She threw open the door, to find Bell, eating a sandwich He dropped his sandwich and stared at her. Evident surprise flashed across his face before his eyes narrowed, and he looked at her with anger, with hatred.

"You fell in love with me" There was a darkness to his words. He was always sweet, caring, spewing love things at her. "You weren't supposed to do that. You are a lesbian" The darkness, the hatred, it had Alice backing up.

"Isn't that what you want!?" Alice demanded as her back hit the door to the room. "You date all these girls? Telling them all these things, what could we do but fall for you?" Tears began to fall down her face.

"No. They know, deep down, that I can't love them. I give them what they need, we fill there need to be loved. Inside of this room, in there cars, at the mall, we provide time, and conversation. Yes, I date them, yes, i break hearts, but I am a fairy tale. A perfect man. The sweet king. The twins are the forbidden love. Charlie is the younger, gentle soul. Asa's well, Asa is Asa. Kohaku is silent, aloof, mysterious. Leo is the beautiful playboy. We play a role for these women. Nothing more. In return for our time, our affection, we get the things we need to survive" Bell snapped at her.

"Why'd you walk me home!? Why'd you kiss me? Why sit with me, when you denied everyone else? Why not just leave me be if you knew this was going to happen" Alice wiped at the tears that were falling. Bell glared at her, fighting the urge to wipe away her tears, and kiss her again.

"Because I wanted you to see me as a man. Something you are not attracted to, to see that I am not what you want. It failed. This conversation is over, I have to dress for a previous engagement" Bella stalked off to the separate room, had she not walked away, she knew she would have buckled under Alice's gaze.

Bella hadn't locked the door. Why would she? No one but the brotherhood ever entered, and they had seen her naked for centuries. She'd expected Alice to cry, to leave, to take her family somewhere else. Alice had expected to do the same, instead Alice had found herself gravitating towards the door, she found herself twisting the knob, and then she had flung the door open, to find Bella, in boxers, and a sports bra. She was reaching up for a black long sleeve shirt. Bella's eyes darkened, and then turned red. Her vampire nature spilling through. Alice stepped back, as two realizations struck her in the face. Beldan Caster was Isabella Caster. A woman. And, she was a vampire. A very angry vampire. Bella grabbed the long sleeve shirt, throwing it on quickly, and grabbed the nearest pair of pants, purple skinnies that belonged to the twins, but fit well considering they were similar in waist size. Her red eyes turned back to there usual black. Alice knew, as Bella's jaw tightened, that she was still extremely angry. And she somehow had the power to change her, and her families eye color. No, not her family Alice realized, her coven.

"You. You're a vampire" Muttered Alice as she backed away, Bella was slowly advancing towards her. "And you're a girl!" Alice was happy with that revelation, she was seriously confused, but not about her sexuality anymore. Her being a girl explained a lot of Alice's attraction towards her, even though she dressed like a boy.

"Asa, Angela, Leo, Danny, Elven, Elrick, Kohaku, and Charlie. They are my brothers and sisters. Tell me, can your five take down my nine?" Her eyes flashed red again for a second as she stopped, a foot away from Alice. "And those are only the ones you've met"

"Bell. Please. I don't want to fight you, I just want a chance. I love you, don't you feel anything for me?" Bella bent her head down, and anger filled eyes looked at Alice. Filled with anger. Anger at the entire situation, and at herself. She couldn't accept her love, she'd been duped and dumped in the past, and she refused to ever feel that pain again.

"No. I feel nothing for you." Bella knew her eyes didn't betray the truth as Alice slumped forward, Bella fought the urge to catch her as she slid down to the floor. She squatted down so she was eye level with the broken girl. "You tell anyone our secrets, and your family will pay the consequences."

"Edward reads minds" whispered Alice. Robotically. Her brain was processing everything. She'd never felt this much love for a person. And she'd been rejected. She stared at the floor. Wanting nothing more than to melt into the floorboards.

"Fine. I won't shield you, however, anyone other than your family learns of our secrets, and they will pay dearly for there mistakes. You wouldn't want to be an orphan would you?" Bella yanked the door open, the door pushing Alice out of the way, and stomped away barefoot.

Alice had laid there in silence, crying. Letting everything seep into her system until the final bell sounded, and Asa came in. She'd wiped her eyes, stood up, and ran away. He had gave her a look of sympathy, and she didn't want that. She'd have preferred him to have threatened her, ignored her, or even looked at her with hatred. But not sympathy, pity. She didn't want that, not from anyone. And never from anyone from the brotherhood. She ran home, her eyes blurry, but she had kept from crying until she had returned, without her car, Rosalie had been in the kitchen, and had caught Alice before she fell to the ground again, and Edward came in. He had stared at Alice, retrieving her thoughts. And he'd shook in anger.

"How dare she threaten you like that!" Rosalie raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her brother. What girl was involved? "And vampires! Nine to five won't matter, we have powers on our side. I will rip that girl to shreds!" Edward seethed as Jasper, and Emmett, came running down the stairs.

"No!" Alice called out, in agony at the thought of Bell dying. "You can't kill her, I love her. I love Bell!" Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were rather confused. The only Bell they knew of was male.

"Beldan Caster and Isabella Caster are the same person. She is pretending to be a male, always has. And, her entire brotherhood is actually a coven. We've been warned, if we tell either of Bell's secrets then she will kill all of us" Edward said in malice, Jasper tried to calm his angry husband. "Or, they will try." He spat.

A knock was heard at the door, they knew at once, since there powers did not work, that it had to be someone of the brotherhood. Alice clutched onto Edward's arm, he was not thinking rationally. Rosalie, the most level headed, answered the door. Surprised to find Kohaku standing there, she had never heard him speak, and to her knowledge, Alice had only heard it once. While he was talking in unison with the others. Kohaku surveyed his surrounding as he followed Rose to the kitchen. He cleared his throat as he eyed the five Cullens. He pulled out a check, and slipped it onto the table.

"While we are strong, and have won even against Aro, Bell has taken ill" Kohaku's voice was rough, but pleasant. There was a caring in his voice as he spoke, and a worry. His eyes were hard, and his face angry. "I wish to avoid a battle, for her sake."

"She broke my sister's heart!" Snapped Jasper, anger fueling his system, he was feeling it from three sources, including himself. Kohaku nodded at him, it was true. He would not deny it. "Why should we accept your offer?"

"I come alone, without the aid of my brothers, my sisters, and I have come without notifying even my mate of my whereabouts. Bella, she is ill. And she won't get better until she is gone" Kohaku pointed at Alice, Jasper raised his eyebrow at the shorter man.

"Won't they notice such a large sum of money missing?" Emmett asked as he picked up the check, it was for two million dollars. Kohaku shook his head, his family didn't care about money. And they could always conjure more using Leo's power. "Still why shouldn't we fight you?"

"Because she loves her, with everything that she is, and she would rather die than fight against the one she loves" Everyone assumed he meant Alice, which, he didn't care if they thought that. He knew who he was indeed talking about. He looked at Jasper, trying to gain his attention in such a way that no one else would notice.

"I do. We will leave, but I don't want your money." Alice whispered, once again wiping at the tears that had the audacity to fall in front of one of the brotherhood. "I want your word, as her brother, that you will protect her with your dying breath."

Kohaku stared blankly at Alice. He thought that she was a perfect match for his brooding sister, even with all of Bella's quirks. He'd seen, in silence, how Bella had changed these past weeks. And he knew, before even she herself had, that she had started down the winding road towards love. Once Bell had realized what she'd done, she'd started to hate herself again, and now she was laying in bed, feigning illness and sleep to avoid any chance of coming across a single Cullen, in fear of seeing Alice. He had no need to promise Alice anything, however, he always, since the moment he'd been found, would have protected Bella with his life. And as he pointed another look at Jasper, he knew that he would do anything he thought was best for Bella. Even if it meant going against her wishes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I apologize for everything that has happened, and I wish things would have been different" Kohaku turned away from the crying and distraught female, feeling so bad for her. But not as bad as he felt for his sister.****

**A/n: poor Alice. She feels so badly. Being rejected by someone she loves so much. What's his deal with trying to get Jasper's secret attention? Why can't Bell see that Alice is perfect for her? Hmmm. You'll have to wait and see! As always, i hope you liked, and if you have time then let me know what you thought thanks.**


	7. The Swan, Maria, and the brothers

Jasper snuck out behind Kohaku, leaving Alice crying in Rosalie's arms. He knew that she had been too preoccupied to notice that he'd gone, and he knew that Kohaku knew he was being followed. Kohaku nodded at him as he entered his vehicle, that was parked three blocks from Jasper's dorm house. Jasper got in the passenger side, and they shared a silence as Kohaku drove away, in the opposite directions of the school and the Dorm house. Jasper didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that he had felt Kohaku wanted him to follow. The way that that Kohaku Runner had stared him in the eye as he had spoke had sent chills down Jasper's spine, he felt that, somehow, they were connected. That he had wanted to be followed. To be alone with Jasper. Jasper was scared, being alone with the brotherhood boy, but he felt like he was supposed to be there.

"You know the truth of the matter" Jasper nodded at Kohaku's words. "My sister, she is the most amazing, the most loving person we, the brothers, the sisters, have ever known. We of the Swan clan owe more to her then our lives, our love. She is our mother, our father, our everything. We wish only to see her happy."

"The Swan clan?" Jasper said numbly. Kohaku raised an eyebrow, he had assumed that Jasper knew the name, and the love. Not just the love part. "Even Aro is truly fearful of the Swans." he muttered, there would be no war, it would be a one sided massacre should they choose to fight the brotherhood.

"Yes. that is our true name." Kohaku stole a glance at the uncomfortable Jasper. "Bella is in love with Alice. It is why she is ill, she can't bring herself to move from her bed. And we hate to see her so depressed"

"If she loves her, why won't she accept her? Why won't she say so? Wouldn't it better for them? They are mates, that's the only love this strong. I just don't understand, I don't understand why my happy go lucky sister must be in pain!" Jasper was sad, annoyed, and confused.

"Bella believes, truly believes, with her very soul, she truly lives by only one thing." Kohaku looked at Jasper, seriousness in his eyes. "Pain is love, love is pain, pain is meaningless."

"But you know, the happiness you have with Charlie, surely she sees that and realizes that love is everything" Kohaku smiled at the mention of his mate, but his smile soon faded.

"She sees us as weak, for not being able to overcome the love of a mating. She believes that familial love is the only love that is not worthless, that is not meaningless. She has been painfully rejected, and abandoned by a woman she had thought was her mate, when all that woman really wanted was her power." Jasper knew the feeling, Maria had nearly claimed his soul before he had realized the truth. "All mates who want to stay in the main branch must leave there mates, Charlie and I are an exception simply because she raised him. And even we have been exiled from her presence"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jasper asked. He knew that Kohaku almost never spoke, unless it was too family. He didn't understand why he would open up to him, why he would freely share this information.

"Because Maria hurt you to. When I killed her she had whispered your name, she had thought it would have been you who killed her. And her sister, under my torment, had shown me your picture. I can only assume she did to you, what she did to Bella." Jasper clenched his fists.

"You killed her?" Disbelief, anger, pain, sorrow, and rage flowing through him. Kohaku gave a small nod. "Thank you" He whispered, relief that the plague that was Maria was no longer on this earth replaced his previous emotions.

"Bella had been angry with me, as I, once I had learned what had happened, had journeyed on my own. Taking the twins with me. Against her orders we found Maria and her coven, and we slaughtered them" Kohaku's face was contorted in anger as he spoke.

"Maria was a destroyer. She deserved the pain she received, and probably much much more. She tore me apart, I lost all compassion, and nearly my soul, under her guidance. I thought she was my mate, and it took Edward for me to realize I was still a man. And I could be a good one." Jasper spoke softly, he didn't speak of Maria, or his past very often.

"She did the same to Bella. Perhaps worse, I don't know, I don't know your story. What I know is, that I had hoped, as I watched Alice and her interact, that she would see the truth. And accept it. Alice is the key to reviving her heart, to giving her a happiness, that no matter how I wish I could, no matter how much my brothers wish they could, can never bring her" Kohaku said, barely whispering.

"Yet you tried to pay us off to make us leave" Kohaku's motives were two sided, first he said he wanted them gone, and then he said he wanted Alice and Bella to be together. "I don't understand"

"If Alice leaves, she will become as she was since she rebuilt herself after Maria wrecked her. Or, Alice can fight for her. Which has three outcomes. Bella dying, Bella no longer being normal, or Alice and her together. I can't make the choice, so, I place it in your hands. Jasper. Be warned, should my sister die, I will not be able to keep myself from seeking revenge" Kohaku stated, his eyes flashing red.

Jasper nodded, and noticed they had driven in a circle, sort of. He was where he had entered the car at. He silently got out, his brain going in several differing directions. He knew he could hide this all from Edward, as he was used to hiding a thing here or there for his mate. He didn't know what to do, Maria had probably done much worse damage to Bella then to him. She was a Swan. The Swan, he had no doubt she had been the first. He didn't want to think what psychological warfare had been played against Bella. But he didn't know if he could risk his sisters life, for if she fought and didn't win, he knew she would die. By her own hand, or by Kohaku's. But, the same dilemma stood if she left. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had a difficult decision. And he didn't know what was right, and what was wrong. He jumped as Asa stepped in front of him, the boy sniffed the air, Jasper stiffened. He could smell Kohaku's scent, Asa raised an eyebrow.

"My sister is dying. A woman has destroyed her heart before. I don't like you. And I assure you, you may have survived Kohaku's wrath this time" Asa assumed that Kohaku had attacked Jasper. "But if things proceed as they are, then we will allow fall to the darkness of our souls"

"I don't understand what you mean, Alice has agreed to leave her mate behind, to protect her family. Is that not what you want?" Jasper worded his anger well, confused as to the double motives that Asa may hold.

"She must not leave. Tonight the twins have called other branches of our coven to come to a pool party. Childish yes, but, Bell will be honor bound to join in the festivities." Jasper's power didn't need to work to know that Asa was annoyed at his brothers.

"So there are going to be a huge ass lot of human drinking vampires in one location. That's not threatening. You tell us not to leave, then tell us that you called in backup." Asa sighed at Jaspers words.

"Yes. It will be dangerous, but Alice must come. In front of all of Bell's children. In front of our entire family, and she must make Bella realize that not all love is evil, that not all love automatically ends in pain." Asa said quietly.

"Why are you doing this? Isn't this against her orders? Won't your family feel like you've betrayed them?" Jasper asked. He was sick of the brothers, and there two-sided natures.

"I love her, and Bella needs Alice. I love my sister above all else, I am away from my mate eleven months out of twelve simply to stay with her. Or, depending on year, for Danny to stay with her. Same goes for Leo, Angela, the twins. Our branches were created because those she found weak were still Swans. So she didn't kill them. The other branches are swans who refuse to leave there mates. Alice is our savior, if she can get Bella to accept that they are mates, then our world will open. And we will reign above all else" Asa left Jasper dumbfounded, he could never leave his mate. They barely survive a week apart.

Jasper only had one block before he was in front of his dorm room, and against his better judgement, he didn't block out Edward with his usual tricks. This was, honestly, too much for him to handle. Asa and Kohaku wanted Alice to fight for Bella, and Asa gave him part of a plan. A deadly plan, there extended brethren could kill there sister, and she'd have to go alone. It was the only way they would think she wasn't a threat. Edward's jaw tightened, and anger flooded his system, even with Jasper trying to calm him. He wanted nothing more than to kill Bella. To kill her family, for hurting his baby sister, but as the two walked from the doorway, to the kitchen, and saw Alice so depressed, so broken. They knew that while Kohaku had said it was Jasper's choice, it was really Alice's. It was the only way to be fair, and so the two shared a sad kiss before sitting down.

Jasper told Alice about Maria, his voice pained as he did so. He told her of what she'd done to him, she'd heard it before, but he wanted to refresh her memory. Emmett and Rosalie were quiet. They knew the story, but didn't know where Jasper was going with it. And then he told her that Kohaku had killed Maria, with the aid of the twins. His eyes were locked with Alice's as he told her, that Kohaku, Elven, and Elrick had killed her for revenge. For the things she done to Bella, and he told her, that he was certain that Bella's treatment had been worse. Alice had cried then, and Rosalie and Emmett didn't know what to say about the bond that Jasper and Bella shared, even if Bella didn't know about Jasper. They didn't know what to say as they rubbed their crying sister's back. And then Edward told Alice, about the pool party. About Asa wanting her to fight, and then he told her of Kohaku's warning. That he would need revenge should Bella die. He knew, that he had to be honest. Even if Jasper had wanted to keep that fact from her. Alice stared, wiping her eyes. At her siblings. She didn't know what to do, her life? Or her familys? What would happen? Fear struck her heart. And the question, could she really not try?

"I won't let her go alone" growled Emmett as Edward added that the party would have even more vampires, he didn't know how many, just that Asa said they had invited more. "Alice, you can't go alone."

"If I go alone, then the only one to die will be me. If I take you with me, then you will die to. That's assuming I fail. I can only hope I don't" Alice said solemnly. She had opened her mouth to say something more, but decided against it.

It had taken her all day to figure out what to wear. After her shower she'd finally settled on stealing Jasper's clothes. She decided that if she could alter herself so drastically for Bella, then Bell would have to see that she would do anything to gain her love. The long sleeve shirt she'd chosen of Jasper's was a deep purple, the shirt hung down to her thighs, and her arms were lost inside of the shirt. The pants wouldn't stay up, and if they did, she'd have to duct tape the ends around her ankles because Jasper was so much taller. As she held up the pants and stumbled down the stairs in aggravation she looked like a five year old wearing daddy's clothing. She huffed as her family, even on the eve of a storm, laughed at her. Rosalie pulled a bag from behind her back, she'd suspected her sister would try something to this nature so she'd gone out as she'd showered and purchased guys clothes in her size, and she'd chosen something that Alice would hate to wear, she had to tease her at least somewhat right?

"This is appalling" Alice murmured unhappily. She was wearing baggy jeans, they were black and grey. Distressed and holey. She wanted to burn them. The shirt was no better, it was long sleeve, and double layered. The colors were black and blue, and it had 'MMA' in the middle of the shirt. She looked like she belonged in a skater video.

"You look fine. Now, wear this shoes" Edward bit his lip as he handed his sister a pair of black and red skater shoes that he never wore. She frowned, she wanted to burn the outfit, complete with shoes, and wear a skirt, or at least jeans that accentuated her ass.

Alice's hair was generally spiked out at the sides, it was short, going to mid ear, but she wore it well. She held back a moan of pain as Rosalie struggled to run a hair brush through it, Rosalie was going to gel her hair back. It took twenty minutes, as her hair was so used to just spiking out at the sides, she'd had the same haircut for at least ten years. She looked like a tomboy. Unlike Bella she just couldn't pass for a boy. Of course, she had refused to even contemplate binding or stuffing her breasts into a tight sports bra. She sighed, with her hair done, she really had to go. She was scared, she wasn't sure anymore. Feeling her emotions Jasper had appeared, he rubbed her back. Trying to calm her without using his power, he wasn't going to play with them right now. The decisions and actions had to be solely his sisters.

**A/N: Hello dudes, chicks, the wandering alien, the immortals and the mortals. I hope you are enjoying. And if you feel the urge reviewing is greatly appreciated. I'll drop by to annoy you later... To make up for it I won't annoy you until the end of chapter eight. Lmao**


	8. Denial is not just a river in Egypt

The party was full swing, at least eighty unknown vampires were in attendance. Many had the crest that the brotherhood wore on there ties tattooed into there shoulders, or backs. The men were gorgeous, model worthy. All of them, including the ones she recognized from the brotherhood, were wearing boxers, boxerbreifs or tight fitting swim trunks. The woman were even more beautiful than the men, they wore tight bikinis, or swim trunks and sports bras. Many red eyes stared at Alice as she walked through them. Her eyes caught Bella's as she made it to the poolside. Bella was wearing a purple pair of swim trunks, and a black sports bra. She was laying on a pool chair. She gave Alice a look of disbelief as she came to stand right in front of her. Dressed like a boy, her hair slicked back, Bella decided that while she pulled the skater tomboy look off she'd never pass as a man.

"I'll change for you Bell. I'll do whatever it takes. I love you, with everything that I am. Without you, I am worthless. Nothing, non-existent. You are everything I need, everything I could ever ask for, everything I want. You are my mate, and I've waited for you to come along and complete me for so long" Alice said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She was afraid of rejection.

Everyone stopped splashing, stopped swimming, talking, and now every pair of red eyes, and those of the brotherhood, were on Alice. Silently watching the scene play out. Bella closed her eyes. And she took a deep breath. When she opened them again she stared at Alice, who had silent tears dripping from her face. Neither of them moved. Alice waiting for Bella to speak. Bella not knowing what to say, she wanted only to escape, she had known that the party was a bad idea. She just didn't know it had been this bad of an idea. Asa gave her a guilty smile, as did Kohaku. They were behind this, they were the ones who urged her to accept her feelings. To take Alice, to make her a Swan. Bell could not deny that she wanted to do just that, but the past, the past haunted her in so many ways. Closing her off, but Alice's tears were breaking her. Breaking her in two, because she knew that she was the cause of such pain that rested in the heart of the woman she loved.

"I never asked you to change. I never said I didn't trust your love in me. What I said, what I told you, was that I felt no such emotion for you. That I wanted you to leave. If you say that you'd change for me, but yet, you wouldn't leave for me" Bella played with her words in a way to try and confuse Alice, so she wouldn't see how much Bella simply wanted to take her into her arms and whisper that everything would be alright.

"How can I leave someone behind that I love so much that I'd rather die than live without? You are lying, you are too scared to admit that you love me. That you want to be with me to, give me a chance. You are my mate" Demanded Alice, her voice cracking, hiccuping as she got caught up her sobs.

"Well she has the guts of a Swan" Shouted out a deep male voice from the back, Alice didn't recognize his voice. He had to be from a one of the other branches of Swans that Jasper had spoken of.

"And she's as hot as the rest of us!" Shouted another man. Bella frowned, her family, her coven mates, her people were on Alice's side. She stood up angrily. Feeling rejected, unneeded. She had changed at least half of the people at the party. And they were betraying her.

"Fall to your knees!" Snapped Bella. Alice took a step back, scared from the look on Bella's face. Every single vampire dropped to there knees, other than Alice and Bella."I have turned you, and I have accepted you under the Swan name. Tell me, Gregory and Nathan. Why do you speak against me!" She snapped.

"We of the branch systems are thrown from the main coven because we choose to keep our mates by our side. If you were to realize your true mate, then you would accept us back into the main coven. We are family no matter what, we all love you. Bell" Said the first voice, Alice couldn't tell who was speaking. She was too busy staring at Bella.

"You keep only your favorites, or those who abandon there mates for years on end just to stay at your side. You've even thrown Charlie and Haku out on their asses from time to time for there perceived weakness" Said the other. Bella clenched her fists.

"Love is pain. Pain is meaningless. What else is there to know?" Snapped Bella. "Tell me my brothers, do you wish to defy me? To stand up against me? To reject me? To take my throne?" She growled, her eyes flashing red, her head lowering.

Silence came over the immensely large crowd. Isabella, Beldan, whatever she chose to call herself, she was there king. There coven leader. There sister, there brother. She was there ruler, and they all hailed her above all else. She had turned many of them, and even though she detested mating, she had changed many of there mates. She had turned there friends, and had accepted those not turned by her venom into her coven. She had led them in battle against Aro. Defeating him, she could have taken his throne, but she didn't. She'd left him with nothing but a warning, that should he ever think about touching a Swan, that she would most certainly kill him and everything he ever cared about. Her empire, her coven, her people. While only a mere hundred were there, she had double that still roaming that were too far away to come to the party the twins had set up. Everyone bowed there heads. To show there allegiance. Bell was there king, and she knew that, she demanded it. They would play, they would tease, but in the end, they would bend to her rule.

"Bell. Please. Give my sister a chance. You have a shield, surely, you can allow me to at least show you the pain that Maria caused me. And to show you the love Alice has for you." Bella's eyes hardened at his mention of Maria. She clenched her fists, Maria, even in death, plagued her.

Bell stared at Jasper, and then, to show he wasn't a threat, he got down on his knees. She raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't need to know that Alice loved her, she knew. But love was fickle, it could change, and she could end up just like before. And she knew, she knew with everything she was, that she wouldn't survive the loss of Alice as she had the loss of Maria. Alice was like the sun, the moon, the fucking universe. And that brought fear to Bella's heart. Fear of so many things, and so much pain with it. She had survived Maria's torture, her cheating, and in the end the woman she had loved had left her beaten and broken for another woman. Bella shot a glare at Alice, before her eyes looked back down at Jaspers form. This man, who was obviously Edward's true mate had known Maria. Probably felt at least some of her torture, and Maria had probably made him believe that her love for him was true. Bella wondered how many Maria had hurt, killed, and thrown away in her time roaming the earth. She was glad that Maria would never be allowed to hurt another person, her brother had seen to that. She herself could not.

"Show me your pain Jasper. And in return I will show you mine. And then you must leave, and for your sister's protection, you should take her with you. Hopefully, you will understand me. And accept who I am." Bella couldn't help but slightly like Jasper, feeling he was a kindred spirit, and obviously he had enough balls to be an elephant.

One thing that Bella could always control was her shield. She allowed Jasper to send her the pain he had felt, and it made her blink. It was horrid, but nothing compared to the pain she sent back at him. The force of the emotions that she had felt about Maria's leaving had him crying, and curled up in a ball on the ground. The sorrow, pain, and torture that Maria had placed on her for a decade came crashing down on his shoulders. He had never before felt such a strong set of emotions. Alice had bent down trying to calm him, as she turned to glare at Bella she replaced her shield, and Jasper's torture ceased. It was a struggle for him to get back onto his knees, but he did it. While she was no longer sending him her pain, remnants of it was still in his body. He looked at her with sad eyes, and he did understand. But that didn't change the fact that he knew she and Alice were mates.

"Bell. I know how you feel about mates, but surely, even I, who have no powers, can see that you and her are meant to be. Can't you give her a chance?" The woman who had came towards them was wearing a red bikini, her arm around a twin.

"Even if she was my mate, Jane. I would deny her. You are my sister, I turned you myself, but I still believe you and Elven are weak. Even if you have spent the last year separated." Bella crossed her arms as she spoke, her eye color turning black again.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt" The other twin said, he had popped up, his arms around a tall dark haired girl. She was completely different than the other twins mate, Jane, who was short and blonde. "Alexis and I agree with Jane and Elven" So this was Elrick concluded Alice.

"We are mates. Don't deny me for what another woman did!" Shouted Alice as she nudged her way past the twins. Now she felt like the middle of a double-cookied golden oreo, she had two people to her right, and two to her left.

Bella glared at Alice, her jaw tightening. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want this party to go on. All the mates playing together, all the singles playing around. She loved her people, but she hated there weakness. Accepting one's mate would only end in pain for all them, even for poor Charlie and Kohaku. She closed her eyes, trying to get control of her anger. She didn't know what to do, but she was able to begin calming herself with her eyes closed, able to concentrate and try and contemplate what she should do next. How she should deal with the asinine problem before her. And as she did Alice jumped her. Wrapping her arms around Bell's neck. Her legs wrapping around her waist. Her lips hungrily attached themselves to Bell's.

The instinct to protect ones mate was faster than Bella's brain. Her arms were around Alice, to steady her, to keep her from accidentally falling off. Her eyes fluttered open, to keep herself steady, to protect her mate. And as they did, they met Alice's. Her lips still hadn't moved, the only part of her body that her mind was still in control of, but even that control weakened as Alice's eyes filled with tears. And her lips lost to her heart. Whistles and cheers broke through the crowd as Bella kissed back, but as quickly as it started, it was over. Bella pulled back, and dropped Alice, who luckily landed on her feet rather then her ass. Silence swept through the Swan branches once again.

"I Isabella Danielle Swan, refuse to mate. I refuse to accept a mate. And for as long as I live on this earth, for as long as I still breath, for as long as I am the ruler of the Swan Empire, I will not accept you into this family. Nor, will I take you by my side" Bella spat, fire began dancing around her shoulders. Her power was spinning out of control once again.****

a/n: Sorry it took so long. It was being a pain in the ass. Hope you liked.


	9. A challenger arises

"As the child you raised, as the only brother you call son. I challenge you to a duel. I will become ruler of this Empire. To rule it until you are stable to do so. I challenge you, mother. I will rip you of your status. And I will banish you. For your own good" Charlie stood slowly from his kneeling position. "You've named me as your heir, I have every right to do this" He shouted.

There had been no need to shout. Kohaku stared at his mate, yes, it was true. Charlie had been raised from the age of nine by Bella. It was also true that not only did she really consider him a son, but she had named him her heir after his change had been completed. Should anything have happened to her since then he would become the rightful ruler of the Swan clan, all twenty-seven branches. All one hundred and eighty two vampires under Bella's rule, plus the royal branch. However, no one had ever expected him to challenge her. The only one to have ever done that had died in battle before Charlie had even been found.

"He doesn't mean it Bell!" Kohaku said as he ran in between his love, and his sister. He couldn't bare the sight of them going at it, not his precious sister. His ruler. And not his lover, his mate. One of them could die.

"Oh yes I do!" Demanded Charlie as he scowled up at his love. "Haku. You need to let me do this. Bella, I officially challenge you to a duel. What say you of my request?" He lifted his head, trying not to show his fear.

"Call all of my Empire to the town. In a week's time, any who are not there are said to be traitors. Charlie, you have a week to train. I love you as my son, and as my brother. But I will not show any mercy to you. Haku. Choose where your loyalty lies." Bella's voice was cold, devoid of anything but ice.

"I can not bare to choose. I take this moment to depart from the Swan line, until a leader can be decided. I ask that Jasper allows me to stay in his home, and that his family escort me to the town. By your own law, as long as twenty brothers agree with my request then you must grant it" Kohaku couldn't look at Bella, nor at Charlie. He was walking a dangerous line.

"You to betray me. I give you one chance to revoke your statement" Bella waited for a full two, silent, minutes. Kohaku didn't say a word. "Then I have no option. Those under my rule, will twenty of you give your permission to brother Kohaku?"

At first no one had spoken. But then the two from earlier, who had spoken up for Alice, had shouted there approval. Then a few more, slowly, but surely, Kohaku had seven males standing next to him. They were vouching for him, and eleven females. Including the twins mates. And, to her surprise, Danny stood there as well. All he needed was one more person, but after five minutes of silence, it didn't look like anyone else would vouch for him. His own mate wouldn't stand by his side, but Alice felt that was because he couldn't. it was probably against the law or something, which it was, but that was besides the point. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Asa stood next to Kohaku, his eyes staring deeply into hers. She ground her teeth together, waiting for him, daring him silently, to say his peace on the matter.

"I stand by my brother Kohaku. I am his twentieth. Should Jasper accept his request, then he has my blessings. And I will watch him go with love, and await him, and his chosen host family's appearance for the trial" Asa said, defiance in his tone. He looked at Alice, and nodded his head. He was doing this for her, and more importantly, for Bell.

"You are all traitors" Spat Elrick. Alice knew it was him, as he had red shorts on, compared to Elven's blue. He and his twin were now standing on either side of Bella. "Charlie? How could you" He asked with disbelief at his little brother.

"Kohaku? Asa? And the lot of you? Why. She has made up her mind, as our sister, as our leader, as our king, shouldn't we accept her feelings? Her decisions?" Demanded Elven. The twins felt betrayed, there mates had stood by Kohaku.

"We are not traitors. She is traitor to herself, and I will do everything I can to push her down the road she needs to take. I stand by Charlie. I stand by Kohaku. And I stand by Bella. Do not question my loyalty" Roared Asa. His eyes red with anger, his body firm and ready to attack.

"I'm doing only what is best for Bell. Only what she needs, she won't accept that she has mated? Accept that she loves Alice? She says she will do neither while she holds the crown, then I will take it from her!" Charlie seethed. Angry that the twins were questioning his honor. His very loyalty. What he did he did for the betterment of the Swan, and for the betterment of Bell herself.

"There will be no fighting tonight, should you wish to fight, you can meet in the ring before I fight for my crown. Elven, Elrick. I leave you in charge of taking all requests for formal fighting. They have two hours to enroll. I must leave for training. Gregorio, James. Come with me" Bella turned to leave, two huge ass muscle bound men followed after her. Elven and Elrick blocked any path to follow her.

Jasper rested his hand on Alice's shoulder, and he gave Kohaku a nod. He would take him home, since he was no longer welcome in his own thanks to his mates, his own, and Asa's actions that night. He had risked a lot to get the Cullen's seats for the fight, to keep Alice near Bell in any way he could. Charlie gave his mate a sad glance as he walked away. He turned to Asa. He knew that it was likely he was going to die, but he had to try. He hoped that he could somehow manage to win, for if Bella was thrown on her ass, hit rock bottom, she could see what she lost. Her kingdom, and her love in one go. The party had gone from happy, to depressive. The vampires not of the royal branch left, to spread the word that those not already at the town should get there quickly. They had a week before the fight for the crown, and if you were a Swan, you had to be there. It was vital to there very existence to be in attendance.

"Asa has been issued a formal fighting request from Elven. And Elrick has challenged me. In my absence Asa accepted for me. My family is breaking, and there is nothing I can do." Kohaku sighed out. Jasper patted his back. They'd arrived at the dorm house just a few minutes before.

"You didn't have to do that, Charlie doesn't need to risk his life for me. Bella is so adamant, she won't accept it. Or if she did, she refuses to allow it to happen." Jasper sighed at Alice's words.

The Cullen's, and Kohaku were sitting around the table. Alice had informed them all of what happened, and to Jasper and Kohaku's surprise, they'd welcomed him with open arms. He felt like a lost kitten they'd found on the street, but, he was thankful he at least had somewhere to stay. Edward was intrigued about this town that had been mentioned, and he wished desperately that Alice would stop replaying the entire kissing scene. From the time she'd attacked Bella, to the moment she'd been pushed off. He was also very unhappy that his mate had been alone among all those near naked men. Jasper took full advantage of that and thought constantly of the rows and rows of naked people. something that was further killing Kohaku's mood was the fact that his eyes were red, and Edward could hear his thoughts. He was careful to hide more important things from the yellow eyed vampires. He was thankful for the calming emotions that Jasper was trying to send him though. Bella had lifted her powers off of him, and that was not a good sign.

"Charlie did not do it for you Alice. He did it for her. We do everything for her. Asa and I will risk our lives in battle against the twins for her. We would do this if it had been Rosalie who was her mate, or if it was that annoying rat faced boy with the really long nose that is always buying dates with her. Trust me when I say, I am glad it's you. But, our lives are gladly forfeit if it means her realizing, and accepting that she has found her mate." Kohaku said slowly, he didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but he didn't want to make her feel guilt over something she had no control of either.

"This town, why does the fight have to be there? What is it's significance." Edward asked, he had to know. The question was killing him. If the fight was too happen, surely it could have happened close to the College.

"Swanville. It's small, about the size of your average small town. Gated on all sides, and only vampires, of the Swan lineage, live there. Any human unlucky enough to find there way onto the roads leading there are of course, turned into food. The roads are kept from every map, and have 'do not enter' and 'dangerous' signs on them. It is our home. Or, should i not be accepted back, was my home" Kohaku said sadly.

"Then they will fight there?" Jasper asked. "Will they really allow all of us to enter? I know what they said, but would they attack us on our way out? Or in?" He was in fear for his family, and Kohaku was quiet for a moment.

"They are honor bound to let you pass. And, Bella would never allow Alice to be harmed. I will be honest, should Bella win, then there is a seventy percent chance I will be exiled from the Swan coven. And, should I have angered the twins enough, they could plead for my execution. If twenty people agree, I will be put in a fight to the death. And I will not fight a brother" Kohaku said, eyeing Alice as he spoke.

"What about Charlie? Surely, Bella won't really kill him if she thinks of him as her son, and as named him her heir" Rosalie said quietly. The kid may be way older then he looked, but he was still just a boy. A boy Bella had raised. Rosalie couldn't imagine anyone killing there child.

"I give him a fifty fifty chance at survival, ten percent chance of winning. It depends on who wins the right to choose what kind of battle it will be. If no powers are used, he has a ten percent chance. If Bella is allowed to use her powers, then I will gladly die by any hands I can find. May I borrow a blanket, the floor, closet, or couch is fine. I just need to sleep" Kohaku couldn't think about this anymore, and everyone understood. His mate's life was on the line, and he couldn't do anything about it.

**A/N: Again I am sorry it took so long. And. You know. If you have time let me know what you thought.**


	10. Crowns, Glory, and Love

The week had passed slowly. The brotherhood was gone from school, Kohaku was the only one left. He still couldn't go home, he wasn't allowed. Even if had been abandoned for the week. The Cullens, there parents Esme and Carlisle included, had been scared as four red eyed vampires had met them at the gate Kohaku had directed them to. They had ran there way to a town nestled deep into the Humboldt-Toiyabe National Forest. They'd been allowed in. As they had entered, they'd been informed it was an hour before Asa's fight, that there was a second fight and then it was his own. Kohaku had only nodded. Thankfully, it was not currently a death match. He pondered if he would end up in one before the days end.

Kohaku tried to commit every visual of the town to memory, just in case he never saw his home again. Bell spent at least five years out of ten here, and so he did as well. When he or Charlie was exiled they would return here, sometimes together. This was where Charlie had been raised, where he'd spent his first year as a vampire. There were enough houses for every mated pair to have one, and many more left after that. The compound would easily hold a thousand vampires. And Kohaku knew that the fifth and thirteenth were there permanently, or at least there ninety percent of the time. Other branches took turns for security at the gate. And to keep up the grounds, the blood bank, the houses, and everything else. Kohaku worried he'd never again see it. His true home.

"Freaking huge" Muttered Emmett as he sat, uncomfortably, between his wife and Kohaku. They were in an abandoned section of seats. It was well built, and the seats were comfortable. Before them, in a oval shape, was a grass arena, seats all around it.

"Yes. They won't come over here, wouldn't want to sit close to us. Plus, this arena could easily seat five thousand. We had five hundred Swan's at one point, but many fell in the battle against Aro. At least count we had nearly two hundred. But numbers grow, and fall often enough" Kohaku whispered.

"Wish me luck brother. Elven may not have been allowed to challenge me to a death match, we all know that accidents can happen. And he would feel guilt in the end, but we both know that the twins are blind and rash when angry" Asa said as he stood in front of his brother. Kohaku stood and hugged his brother.

"You are a fine fighter. You will do fine. Watch his moves, and luck willing you will be allowed to use your talents. Give Charlie my love, and my luck." Kohaku said as he sat back down.

"Of course Haku. Alice, I hope that things will go well today. And Alice, should Charlie fall, he has named you as his heir. Should he fall, you have the right to challenge Bella. She will be honor-bound to accept" Asa said quietly.

"Dude. I think you just got named her grandchild. That's like. Step-incest or some shit" Rosalie huffed at her husband, and smacked him hard in the back of the head as he spoke. His mother copied the motion, giving him a stern look.

"Charlie's given me a way into the door. A way to win, but for his sake, I hope he wins. I couldn't fight her, and I don't wish to see my mate, my heart, destroy her child. Her brother." Alice replied.

The group sat in silence after that. Under different circumstances Carlisle would have been wandering and talking to the other vampires, especially considering this was the coven who'd beaten Aro, and then gave him back his throne. The coven who was larger than any other, without prosecution. The ones who could defeat the Volturi with a blink of an eye, but he knew that today was a sad day. His daughter was in love, mated, with a woman who refused to accept her. And now her family was turning against her, backing her into a corner to where she was now having to fight her own.

"Holy shit!" Emmett said as Bella appeared directly across from them. That section held only fifteen seats, all cushy, all tall. All expensive. It was also the shadiest area. "She has a cape and a crown man!"

Sure enough, as Alice found themselves staring directly across from them she could see Bell. She was wearing a simple crown band, it was beautiful, but simple. Gold and silver and no more than an inch tall. It pressed her hair down, making her appear even more hot in Alice's eyes. Bella was wearing a purple button up shirt, and a large gold necklace type thing with a ruby at it's center. Her black cape was around her shoulders. Alice's mind immediately tried to figure out what kind of pants she was wearing, since she couldn't see them.

"The first of four fights shall commence. The Challenger, Elven of the royal branch" She stated as Elven entered the ring. he wore purple shorts, and no shirt. His eyes were angry. "His chosen opponent, Asa, of the royal branch" She sat down after that.

It was chosen to be a no powers match by Elven. Who had won the right to choose. He knew that Asa's animal forms were hard to beat, as they could hear him better. So even with his invisibility it would have been a hard win. Brute strength he might have a chance. Kohaku looked away as the two fought, fists clashing, blood dripping, and facial kicks. They were going at it like enemies, and in the end, Asa fell. He was alive, but beaten. He was carried out from the arena by two vampires that the Cullen's didn't recognize.

"It was my honor to defeat him in battle for his crimes against you, my king" Elven bowed, blood pouring from a cut over his eye. His face was badly bruised, and his arm was clearly broken. Bella simply nodded at him.

Bella was unhappy watching her brother's fight. However, she would not deny them a regular combat match. She'd refused all deathmatches concerning the brothers, there really was no need. Once she beat Charlie, they would see the error of there actions and seek forgiveness. She tore her eyes away from Alice once again, something she was finding overly difficult to do. She was fighting so hard not to run to her, to grab her, to hold her close and kiss her until the earth stopped gravitating around the earth. She sighed, and glanced out at the crowd. Her people, for their sakes she had to get it together.

"The second fight shall start now. The challenger, Andrea of the twelfth branch, and her opponent Frederick of the seventeenth. With this fight, your feud is over." Bella's voice was stern. The feud had been going on for fifty years, and she had finally accepted to allow there fight.

Since both parties had no power there was no use for a drawing. Andrea was easily six foot, while Frederick was barely five. Andrea was thin, where Frederick was bulky and muscular. They fought with a gracefulness, and finesse not seen between Asa and Elven. The two boys had been like to dogs over a bone, while the second fight was almost a dance. Sure there was blood, kicks, punches, blocking and the like, but it was like an artform. Far more entertaining to watch then the two angry dogs that had clashed there teeth against each other in an attempt to kill. Alice supposed it might have been a testosterone thing, her gaydar was going off at the sight of Frederick. In the end Andrea had won, she had grinned victoriously, her devilish smile matching her fire-red hair.

Kohaku and Elrick's power was intense. Kohaku had taken flight the moment they were told to commence, and as Elrick invoked his power, Kohaku aimed himself to land right on top of his brother. It had worked, it had been immensely painful to get his wings out just for them to be forced back in his body against his will, but he had bruised his brother's ribs at the landing, he had an upper hand. It was worth the extra pain, and the blood pouring from his healing shoulderblades. The Cullen's had been shocked to learn of Kohaku's power, they had been told about Elrick's, how how he could break a power for a certain amount of time, but they had never expected Kohaku to have wings. The fight was bloody, messy, and filled with blood. Elrick and Kohaku fought like the first match, no beauty to there art of war at all. Kohaku barely managed to win, knocking his opponent out cold with a fifth punch straight to his jaw. At point's during the fight it looked more like fucking than actual fighting, but Alice was just glad the dogs had stopped fighting. And more so that Kohaku had won. Edward smirked at Alice's thoughts, but he had to agree with her. The boys had fought like a pair of angry wolves over a slab of freshly killed meat, while the middle fight had been a battle of dominance, a battle of war.

"I offer you this final chance. Bow before me, and pledge your loyalty to my crown. I will accept you as my heir once again. I will forgive you for this mistake" Bella shouted out for all to hear. She was now wearing basketball shorts and a sport bra. Alice's eyes couldn't help but roam her body.

"I accept my fate Bell. I thank you for saving me, for raising me since I was but a boy. You made me the man I am today. And I stand before you, as your heir. And I ask, step down." Charlie was wearing tan cargo shorts, no shirt. It was easier to fight that way.

"Then let our battle commence. I will not go easy on you, child. I will not step down, and I will not be treated like a infant in the presence of my own people." Bella spat at him. "No power battle." Charlie raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain.

Charlie was good at blocking, and had a good uppercut. Bella was better, she could see through his defences, and get him where he wasn't excepting. She was proud of his skills, he was doing better than she had expected. She was even sure he'd broken one of her ribs. He got a three count to her gut, and she countered with a knee to his face. He slid back five feet as his body hit the floor. She glanced at him, hoping he'd tap out. He didn't, he got back up to his wobbly feet. Not wanting to hurt him anymore, she wrapped her arm around his neck, but Charlie knew what she was going to do, he ducked his head down, causing her stumble forward, over his body, and he placed his foot against her neck before she could scramble to her feet. It had been a lucky move for Charlie. If she moved, all he would have to do was stomp down, disconnecting her neck from her body. She stared up at him, astonishment in her eyes. She'd just lost, against all odds, against a child she loved. A child she'd raised, and now, he had defied her. He was the King. The look in his eyes was sad at the realization, Bella tapped out. It was all she could do, that, or have her head ripped from her body.

"Leo!" Snapped Bella as she stood, she raised her hand in the hair. Her crown came whizzing down after Leo had tossed it. She caught it without looking, she dropped to one knee before Charlie. "King of the Swan" She said as she held out the crown to him.

"As the King" Charlie's voice boomed throughout the entire arena. Alice was surprised at how such a voice could come from such a small being. "I will force you to fight my chosen heir. Prepare for battle" Alice's mouth dropped. Charlie was an evil little shit, he'd done the heir thing simply to force her into a fight, whether he won, or not.

"As Charlie's named heir, I have the right to fight you" Alice said as she stepped out into the arena. Bella breathed in deeply, letting out a growl. She hadn't heard of who was Charlie's chosen heir, just that he had in fact chosen one "Will you deny me?" Alice asked, taking a step towards Bella. "Will you accept me as your mate if I win?" Alice said, for only Bella to hear.

"I am ordered by the King of the Swan. I must fight. You can refuse him" Bella said heatedly, to low for anyone but Alice to hear. Alice shook her head. "Then I accept the sentence placed on my by my King" She shouted.

The crowd was stunned. Charlie had beaten Bella. He was their king, and since Bella had chosen him, and without a second fight, gave him her crown, then they would follow as he said. At least until the rightful king, Bella, would take her thrown again. They loved Charlie he was family, but there true king, in there hearts, in there very souls, was Bella. Following Charlie was simply an order from the true king. And they would, but they held the hope that Charlie would step down, if Bella beat him in battle, or, if she took her mate at her side.

Alice had lost the coin toss. Bella had chosen a powers match, the first thing she had done was put six foot flames in the middle of the field, in a straight line. The two girls were separated. She'd then used her control over earth to pull up a chair like mound for her sit in, and wait for Alice to shout her withdrawal. Alice paced on the other side, heavily annoyed with this turn of events. How could she fight? How could she win? If Bella was on the other side of a vampires natural enemy? Flames? Esme watched in horror as she watched Alice take a run towards the flames, from the other side Bella realized what Alice was going to do, and just as Alice was about to jump through the flames she found herself smacking into Bella's chest. Bella's mate instincts were outweighing her mind once again, she couldn't let Alice die, so she'd jumped through her own flames to stop her. Alice smiled at her, as if taunting Bella with the truth.

"Somehow, I doubt this is going to end well. Even if so far the only physical contact was that" Jasper said in worry as he stared at the scene before him, he was drowning over his family's worry. There fear. Edward squeezed his hand.

The flames disappeared as Bell flicked her arm. Dismissing there presence. Alice was annoying as fuck, and Bella was unsure if she wanted to strangle the life out of her, or kiss her and beg for her forgiveness. Her emotions were giving her a migraine, and the war between her heart and her head was splitting her mind in two. She held out a hand, and a green ball formed inside of it. Alice backed away with wide eyes, and Bella threw the ball. The see through, crackling, ball straight at Alice. Bella had aimed, and calculated carefully. The ball slid right over Alice's head just as she ducked, and Alice realized what Bella was doing. She was trying to scare her, and appear deadly, while not actually hurting her. She also knew her next idea was dangerous, and might not end as she hoped. Bella shot another ball at her, and this time she didn't move, the green ball hit her straight in the shoulder. Alice fell the ground in pain, her arm burning. She was sure the impact alone had dislocated ball was gone, but green sparks were jumping from her shoulder, and her shoulder was green tinted and it hurt so badly that tears sprang from her against her will.

Bella stared at Alice, who was crying and huddled on the ground. She hadn't meant to hurt her, she had meant for her to dodge this one as well. If she had hit slightly southeast it would have killed her, as it would have been a direct hit to her heart. Bella couldn't stop the sorrow, the pain, the guilt that rose up with her system. She slumped to the ground, her body fighting itself. It wasn't sure whether to just die because it had harmed its mate, whether to kiss her and beg forgiveness, or to walk away. And never look back under pain of guilt. Alice's tear filled eyes never left hers. All Bella had to do, was figure which of her options she was going to take.  
**  
**

**A/N: So. yeah. That happened. And there are probably more mistakes then usual considering well, I didn't write a second draft. Least I did a first (which comes after my 'splatter' stage). I hope you liked. Let me know what you thought.**


	11. The end of the match

****Bella's body stood, and watched as Alice rushed her. Alice expected her to move, to do something. But after five minutes of nothing, of silence, Alice had no choice but to rush Bella. She left a bleeding cut on Bella's arm, Bella didn't even move. Just took what Alice had done, a sharp jab to the gut, and a scratch at her arm as her fingers dug into her skin. Alice backed away, she wanted Bella to do something. Anything, her head snapped back as she watched as thirty or so pissed off red eyed vampires started to run towards her, snarling and ready to kill. Apparently touching Bella was forbidden even in a fight, even when she had been de-crowned. Alice wondered if she was going to die as she watched the horde coming towards her.

"No!" Bella shouted as she moved to stand in front of Alice. A three foot wall of blue flames now surrounded Alice. Bella's arms were straight out, blocking the path to Alice. "You will not dishonor me by attacking my challenger" She shouted, blue flames crawling down her arms as her anger at the thought of someone hurting her mate getting the best of her.

Alice watched in amazement as the vampires stared at Bella for a full minute, before slowly, too slowly for both Bella and Alice's liking, backing away. Bella didn't turn back to face Alice until every other vampire had left the fighting arena. Everyone in the stands watched in silence, unsure of what was to happen. Bella stared at Alice's wound, it was horrible, bleeding, and not to mention burnt. She was healing slowly, as all vampires could, but that didn't cure the guilt in Bella's heart. The guilt that proved her weakness, proved that pain was nothing. Worthless. Proving, that she had succumbed to the weakness that plagued the earth. She got down on one knee, and bowed her head.

"I relinquish my honor. And I accept I am worthless. I have succumbed to the bond of mateship" Bella said, loud enough for it to echo across the circular building, reaching every pair of ears. She didn't look into Alice's astonished eyes. "Charlie was right. I no longer had the right to rule"

Charlie, out of literally nowhere, appeared behind Bella. Who was still on one knee before Alice. Gently he took the crown off of his head, he never wanted it in the first place. He grinned at Alice as he dropped the crown onto Bella's head, while it had been too big for him, it slid perfectly to right above her ears. The crown was made for her, it was symbol of her rule. Of her people's loyalty. Everyone in the stands cheered as they realized that Charlie had given the throne back to it's rightful holder. Bella's fingers took the crown off of her head.

"I still hold no right to rule. I've done many things wrong, if even I succumb and break the most precious rule, then how could I take the throne?" Bella whispered, still not looking at Alice. "I relinquish my throne into more capable hands. I place the Swan under the rule of Alice" She shouted.

Angry gasps escaped the lips of nearly every single vampire under the Swan name. First she lost to Charlie making him king, then he gives her back her kingship, and now she was tossing it at an outsider? They had major whiplash from the events of the past two hours. The flames that had previously holding Alice hostage in the circle disappeared, as did the flames that had appeared over Bella's body. Alice looked down at her, not understanding what was happening. Bella was giving her the kingdom she had strived to build, the family she had taken in, the family she had turned. She was giving her everything she had, why wouldn't she just take her as her mate? Accept that it was the truth, that they belonged with each other.

"This isn't good!" Shouted Kohaku. He hobbled towards the ledge, Emmett helping him. The rest of the Cullens were already there. Most of the other vampires were leaning against their ledges as well, trying to see what was happening better.

"My name. My brethren, the lives of my people. You have control of it all, for fighting against the ruler of the great Swan Empire, it is only right that I be executed" Bell's voice was cold, unfeeling. She had just stood, and placed the crown gingerly on Alice's small head. Before kneeling before her again.

"That's not what I want from you!" Snapped Alice, angry that Bella would even suggest such a thing "All I want from you, is your love, your acceptance. Can't you see that?" Alice leaned down, cupping Bella's chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Can't you understand I can't give that to you" Her voice soft, barely above a whisper. Everyone tried to hear, but couldn't. There conversation had turned private. "I gave you everything I can" She mumbled. Trying to look away from Alice's eyes.

Alice yanked up on Bella's chin, she knew that it caused Bella pain, but it brought her off her knees, and to her feet again. She glanced down at Alice, who was smiling. Alice leaned up, closed the ten inch gap in there height difference, and kissed Bella once again. Her hand wrapped around the back of Bella's head, firmly holding her head in place. Bella, battered, bruised, guilty, and feeling worthless could do nothing but kiss her mate back, her arms wrapping around her. The crowd watched in silence. Mating was a huge taboo, had been for as long as they could remember. And yet, Bella, was kissing the woman back. After a few minutes of them kissing, the crowd started to cheer. Excited, and happy for Bella. There true leader, they wouldn't ever follow anyone different. Not unless they were a Swan. Alice may become there Queen. But the king would always be Bell in there eyes. Crown or no crown, title or not title, Bella was there one, there only, there one true king.

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me behind" Whispered Alice with a shaky voice into Bella's ear. She'd painfully pulled away the kiss and was now hugging Bella with all her might, Bella was holding her tightly against herself.

"I've fallen this far. There's no going back" Was Bella's reply, her arms tightening around the woman she, without a doubt, loved with every ounce of her very soul. "Don't leave me, without you, I don't know what I would do"

"I love you. Male. Female. Gargoyle. You are mine, for all of eternity." Was Alice's tearful reply, she was crying from happiness. This was what she had dreamed of, what she had craved for all her lonely years. Her mate, her love. Her everything.

"I" Bella grew silent, could she really admit what she felt? Say those words again? Alice stopped crying, and leaned back, looking at Bella. Fear crossing her face. "I love you." Bella finally said, Alice smiled and kissed her.

Charlie was brimming with happiness. He still had a few bruises, and damn he was sure he was gonna die. But somehow he'd managed not only to beat Bella to become the king, his plan had worked far better than he could have ever hoped. Alice had been accepted by Bella. Asa came to stand at his side. Soon after the twins, Kohaku, Danny, Angela, Jane and Alexis were all on the field. On one knee in front of the newly mated leaders of the Swan clan. Showing there acceptance, there continued love, there continued loyalty. Bella nodded at them, willing herself to keep her composure as Alice let go of her, standing at her side, taking her hand in hers. Bella felt many things. Guilt over causing harm to Alice. Guilt for the psychological harm she'd done by not accepting her sooner, and guilt over what she'd been doing to her brethren, her people, for centuries by making them separate from there mates to be in her presence. And she felt love. Love for her people, unconditional pure love. And for Alice, she felt the most love at all. The woman completed her, she'd just been too stubborn to accept that. She wondered if she could continue to do that, she'd lived so long in fear, could she really be cured with that last kiss? All she knew, was she had to try to be what Alice needed. She knew she would strive to make Alice happy.

The rest of the vampires made there way down, and followed the main coven's lead. They all got down on one knee, they knew that one day Bella would mate. And she would realize that mating wasn't worthless, that this kind of love shouldn't be forgotten or condemned. That mates shouldn't be separated. Before them, all around the two girls, were nearly two hundred vampires. All of the Swan line, all ready to fight, to die for there King, and should she truly accept Alice, and marry her, then they would die in defence of there Queen as well. But as they looked at there king, they was no doubt in there minds that a wedding was sure to come, she'd never smiled so brightly, her eyes had never looked so full of life.

"Shall our armies begin training?" Kohaku asked as he stood slowly, three men, and six strong looking woman came to stand behind him. Bella nodded at him. "The fifth and I will make preparations"

"Why would you need to train your armies?" Carlisle asked before Alice could, he and the other Cullens had made there way to the field as well. "Surely, no one can be threatening you. You have such a large coven." Bella eyed him.

"Dad!" Snapped Alice. She really didn't need to add anything else on top of getting sort-of-accepted by her mate. Bella squeezed her hand, and gave her a half smile. Before turning her head in Carlisle's direction.

"The branches and I made a pact. Should I ever mate, then we would once again go to war with Aro. And this time, I would not only rule the Swan, but the entirety of the vampire race" Bella stated, point blank. Carlisle's face dropped.

"We follow Aro's rule, we would be called to fight should a war happen" Jasper said with a grim look. He couldn't fight them, but how would they get out of it. Jasper could feel Alice's worry.

"As my mate, Alice is a Swan. I extend an offer to your coven, to bow before my will. My rule. Help us in this war, we are assured of our victory, and you will never again be prosecuted. Fight against the Swan, and Alice will be forced to watch you die, or, be forced to fight against me" Bella said as Alice gave her hand a death grip.

"Damn girl, now we got us twenty-eight divisions!" Elven said as he slapped Emmett on the back. "And he looks like a born fighter, I mean, Bella, really? You think Alice's gonna let her family not join?" Elven's cuts on his face were healing nicely, and it was easy to tell him, and Elrick, who had bandages around his ribs, apart.

Carlisle simply nodded at Alice stared intently at him. Alice was not a girl to piss off, with the exception of the events concerning her mate she was a very spirited, not to mention strong, individual. Emmett clapped his hands together, eager for a fight. A true, honest to god fight. Rosalie smacked the back of his head for his reaction. Esme launched her arms around Alice, happy that Bella was finally realizing that they were mates. Bella wasn't able to contain her growl. Esme quickly backed off, putting her hand in Carlisles. Alice smacked bella in the stomach, annoyed at her possessive reaction. She supposed it was normal, she'd do the same thing if a randomer had hugged Bella like that. Didn't mean she liked it. Well, she did, but she still felt like smacking her so she knew it wasn't ok. Alice wondered what would come of a war with Aro. They'd won once, but would they win again?

**A/N: Again, didn't have time to go through it a billion times. I did my best tho, won't be updating for a few days. Gonna be gone. Ill be back like. Tuesday evening. So, wednesday I should post again. Maybe. Possibly a full week from now. I don't know. We shall see. Just thought I'd be nice and warn you.**


	12. tattoos

Alice huffed as she sat between her brothers. It'd been thirty-four days since the fight, and she had only been able to see Bella six times since then. And they'd only spent a grand total of roughly two hours kissing. Alice slammed her head into the table, Bella was always off fighting and training her army. Dealing with the newborns, which thanks to Bella's power, were already acting like a two year old. Completely over there bloodlusts, she was simply training them in the art of war. She had turned Fox. And thirteen others, some were mates of other coven members, some were just like Fox, found and selected to become a Swan. Carlisle disagreed with Bella about them drinking human blood, even if most of the time they did so from blood bags, and Bella had punched him in the face. Edward began to laugh as Alice thought about how fucking sexy Bella looked when she was angry. She elbowed him in the ribs as she sat back up. Jasper tried to calm her.

"Come on. You are just frustrated and angry because someone hasn't gotten laid yet. And you are almost never alone with your mate." Was Edwards response as he rubbed his bruising ribcage.

"Don't pick on your sister, Bella was kind enough to allow those of us who don't wish to fight to stay behind and, I quote, 'protect the precious flame that is my Alice'. She certainly is talented." Esme smiled as Alice blushed.

The house that branch sixteen, who was currently the controlling party of the grounds, had given to them to use was large. Having eight rooms, and it had quickly become like a home to the Cullens. They were protected fully within the secret town of Swanville. Carlisle had been spending most of his time between a hospital and a hotel in Sacramento because he was still angry with Alice's decision to drink from blood bags like her mate. A mate that, as much as she had tried during there few and short visits, hadn't actually mated with her yet. Edward erupted into another fit of laughter. Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head just as Bella walked in the front door. The twins at her side.

"I was about to tattoo the new ones" Bella gave a slight blush, and rubbed the back of her head. "I mean. If you. Well. It's. Uhm. My crest. And if, you know, still love me and wanted to. Then I could." Edward doubled over in laughter, Emmett and Jasper with him. Even the twins were holding back there giggles as Bella struggled to articulate what she wanted to say.

Bella glared at everyone. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly there vocal cords didn't work anymore. They started banging on there chests, and trying to speak. Clawing at there throats. Alice simply crossed her arms, stared intently at Bella, walked over to her, and kissed her. She pulled away, and raised an eyebrow at her tall mate, Bella's eyes rolled and she snapped her fingers again. They once again had the capacity to speak, and laugh. Not that they wanted to do the latter anytime soon.

"What she was trying to say" Alice could now easily differentiate the twins. They no longer covered up there tattoos. Elvens was on his left shoulder, while Elricks was on his right. As long as they wore tank tops she wouldn't be able to fuck them up. Elven was the one speaking.

"Is that she wants you to have her crest somewhere on your body. And she's using tattooing the other Swans as an excuse because she doesn't want to admit that she just wants it done" Elrick finished. Bella mentally noted to punish them greatly at a later date.

"Can I get mine too?" Emmett said excitedly. He had always wanted a tattoo, but human ink just wouldn't stay for more than a year or two. The inks that Bella and her coven made were permanent.

"It's a lifetime commitment. If you get the crest, then there is no turning back. If you are crested, you are a Swan for life. But yes, should you choose, we will tattoo." Bella said slowly, for both Alice and Emmett. The crest was eternal, it was a statement of loyalty, till the death.

"I've got an eternal, never ending, nonstop commitment to you. If getting your crest proves it, then so be it. You are never getting rid of me" Alice said happily between kisses.

Bella beamed happily at Alice. She couldn't stop herself from feeling happy about Alice wanting her crest, she was still struggling with the notion that she was mated, but it was getting easier to accept. She was even trusting that she had been wrong to do what had done, and the guilt was subsiding, considering everyone had forgiven her. Alice was the start of a new Bella, a new Swan, and a new life. And that still scared her, but she wanted Alice. She wanted her so much. Bella had personally did Alice's tattoo, it was on the girls back left shoulder blade. Bella's was on her back right shoulder blade. Alice had commented that it was like two sides to a coin. Bella had just nodded as she started in on Fox's tattoo. He, ironically, wanted a tramp stamp. Bella didn't care as long as it was visible and not on someones junk.

Emmett stared proudly at his tattoo. It was on his inner right forearm, right below the crook of his elbow. He looked like a little kid with there first bike. Rosalie had one done as well, if Alice was a Swan, then so was she. Hers was much smaller than her husbands, and was at the base of her neck. it was the size of a quarter. It could be seen when needed, but hidden most of the time. Edward had glared as Leo, while half naked, had tattooed the crest onto Jasper back left calf. Jasper was with Rosalie and Emmett, he wanted the tattoo. He would always be loyal to his sister and her mate. However, Edward had stated he wasn't sure if he wanted to be involved in such a commitment.

"That's fucking awesome" Alice said as she eyed the blue and yellow and red butterfly on her mother's ankle. Bella smiled proudly, Esme had stated she wanted the crest, but Carlisle would be angry, so she'd asked if she could get a butterfly instead. Bella had agreed.

"Can I get a dragon?" Emmett said as he eyed the butterfly. "Like it could totally be all over my back, and my legs, and oh it could be really colorful" Now, bella was going to agree, but Rosalie hit her husband.

"You even think about something so ridiculous and I will personally rip off the skin, to make it regrow. And I doubt you'd enjoy that. And we aren't even talking about the year of no sex for you" Emmett pouted as Bella burst into laughter.

Leo and Bella finished up the last few tattoos on the newborn. The crest going in a variety of places, three of the females had copied Rosalie's idea of the base of the neck, that way it was easy to hide. Fox had decided to get his on his front left pectoral. Alice loved watching Bella as she worked, her eyebrows would knit together as she slowly drew every tiny detail. Getting lost in the process. Alice had been stunned to find out that Bella's own venom was what made the tattoo's stay. Bella told her any venom would work if it was old enough. Everyone had left, leaving the Cullens alone with Bella and had grabbed Alice's hand as she turned to leave with her family. Alice looked back at her.

"You could stay. If you wanted" Bella said in that tone Alice had first fallen in love with, that sweet, seductive tone she used on all her dates. Her smirk was deadly, but Alice just nodded, entranced by Bella. Leo followed the Cullens out.

After she heard the door to the little tattoo shop close Bella pulled Alice into her arms. Capturing her lips. She slowly kissed her, memorizing the feel of Alice's perfect, small lips on her own. She pressed Alice back against the wall, her hands finding there way under the bottom of Alice's shirt, gently touching her stomach. Alice whimpered and bella let out a small chuckle at the sound before moving her hands so they were touching the bottom of Alice's lacy bra. Alice thought she was finally going to get laid, when Charlie walked in, and Bella pulled away. Charlie laughed, Alice scowled. Bella wore a straight face.

"The seventeenth got back. Aro is amassing an army, but he is stupid when it comes to war. He is going to hide in his castle, the fifth are ready to propose there strategy with you" Charlie said as he eyed Alice's flushed face.

"Alice, please have Charlie escort you home. Charlie, after she is safe, meet me at the hall. If Aro's army is already coming together then it is time we met on the battlefield" Alice didn't like bella's words. She didn't want to lose her, in any sense.

Edward rubbed his aching head as he stared at Alice with annoyance. She had been pacing since the moment that Charlie had left. He'd informed them that someone would return to tell them there duties as far as the plan went, as well as inform them of the rest of it. Emmett was hoping that somehow he'd see some action, rather than be stranded protecting Alice. He didn't think that she was in danger, she was going to be locked in this house, in this town, surrounded by steel gates and walls, and far the fuck away from Aro. she was ultra safe, and he wanted action. He wanted to fight. Edward fought the urge to hug Kohaku as he turned up at the front door, the rain matting his short hair to his forehead.

"Alice will be staying here with you as you all know. The royal, or first, branch, fifth, and seventeenth are going to be attacking Aro's castle directly. Bella, and the other branches, are going to be on the front line" Alice's eyes narrowed at Kohaku. Bella? And front line? Oh hell no.

"No. You tell her to get her ass here now, because she is not going on the front line. I will kick her ass a thousand ways to sundays. I am sexually frustrated, I never get to see her, and she wants to put her life on the line" Alice snapped at him. Edward and Emmett laughed hysterically as Alice's face paled, then turned blood red. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"I will, of course inform her of your sexual frustration and displeasure at her choice of placement." Kohaku smirked. Alice fought the urge to just crawl under a rock and die. Kohaku's face hardened. "I have a favor to ask of you. Will one of you trade places with Charlie? You'd be at Bella's side in battle. No, Alice, not you" Alice glared at him and stormed away.

"I will!" Emmett said excitedly. A look of relief spread across Kohaku's face, even reaching his eyes. "Yes! I am going to get to kick some Volturi ass!" He shouted, Rosalie rolled her eyes. And followed Alice up the stairs, Emmett's decision meant he'd be sleeping alone tonight.

**A/N: I ask that you forgive any mistakes. Becuase I will honestly say that I am simply to tired/lazy to go and check it a third time. I had an awesome time while I was gone. And tomorrow I will start work on the next chapter. Anyways... if you have time, let me know what you thought. K? Thanks.**


	13. Reunion

Charlie found it greatly amusing how Alice went from worried to pissed off. Rosalie was inspecting her nails, she had already decided on anger. She would be hurting her husband greatly upon his return. She had woken up to find him gone, and Charlie snoring in his bed. They explored to find that the compound had been abandoned. Leaving only the ninth branch, a group of five capable looking vampires with elemental powers, guarding the gates. The twenty-eight, or, the Cullens, were stranded inside of the gates. Carlisle included, he had been kidnapped by the ninth during the night. And placed in there house in Swanville. For his protection. Charlie wished, as Alice's pacing gave him a migraine, that his persuasion power worked on vampires rather than just humans.

One day turned into three, and three turned in seven. Charlie's amusement had died at Alice's mood changes. They'd become completely annoying not to mention aggravating. It didn't help that no one had contacted them yet, that no one had informed them of what was going on. Worry for his much stronger mate settled into Charlie's chest, not to mention the worry for the woman who raised him. The woman that was both his mother, and his sister. And on occasion, his brother. An odd relationship, but she was everything. And his mate was his other half. Fear worked into his system, could they both be dead? As the thought entered his mind the phone rang for the first time since they had been left in Swanville.

"Get on the first plane to Italy!" Came Kohaku's voice through the line, Charlie sighed with relief. "Bell should be here by tomorrow, leave the ninth to take care of the town. The fifth and thirteenth are on there way now. Love you Charles. Now get in my arms" Kohaku said in laugh, the line disconnected before Charlie could respond.

Once the word plane was uttered from Charlie's lips Alice had her hand deadlocked around his wrist and was literally dragging him out the door, the family following close behind. Charlie struggled, considering his legs were being dragged across the hard ground. Her family followed after the helpless form of Charlie. He glared at them, they could have at least tried to help him!

Charlie groaned as he got a headache from watching Alice bounce between angry, and happy. He supposed poor Jasper had it worse. he concluded that Alice was very lucky she was a vampire and Bella's mate. If she had been human, he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from ripping out her throat. If she wasn't Bella's mate then he would have torched her by now. Rosalie looked just as angry, but she was at least sitting still.

"Can you stop torturing the poor boy, he is perfectly able to walk" Jasper said in amusement as Alice once again dragged Charlie by the arm, the humans at the airport giving them disturbed expressions. Charlie mentally noted to thank Jasper later.

"The Swan party I presume?" Asked a blue eyed human. He was staring at Alice's angry red eyes, she nodded at him. He tucked his sign under his arm and gave her a scared smile. "I am here to escort you to the Swan Castle"

They group piled into the van, Charlie was sure to sit between Esme and Jasper. Feeling like perhaps one of them might keep him from being dragged like a ragdoll by Alice. This thought was to no avail. He didn't understand why he was the one to be picked on, probably because he was the only one scared enough of her to not fight back too much. Not to mention he was, surprisingly, not too much taller than her. of course, he pondered, that it might be because he was the only Swan in her midst.

He was dropped, literally, as they entered the throne room. Bella was sitting in the only throne at the top of the steps. At seeing Alice she stood, and walked towards her a smile on her face. Alice wasn't so pleased, she grabbed onto Bella's shoulder and brought her knee right between Bella's legs. Followed by a slap across the cheek once Bella had bent down enough, as she had clutched at her crotch. Alice went to throw a punch, but Bella looked at her with sad, not to mention, pain filled eyes. She raised her hand, catching Alice's closed fist. At the pain in Bella's eyes, Alice faltered. Her anger dissipating momentarily. Bella took a step back, her heart breaking. Why was Alice being violent?

"Bella. That was for fucking leaving me, without a fucking goodbye! Not to mention putting yourself on the line! You could have died, and I can't live without out you!" Alice said, her voice angry. She lunged forward, her arms and legs wrapping around Bella. There lips met, and her eyes closed. She was home.

"I didn't know. I. I am sorry" Bella was now the one feeling ashamed, guilty. And she desperately needed an icepack for her vagina, she was sure had she been male her dick would have been ground into ash from the force of Alice's knee into her sensitive area.

Alice kissed Bella again, deeply. She understood that Bella didn't really understand emotions. Didn't know how to act on them, or what to do about them. However, not even Alice could not punish her for leaving her behind without even a goodbye. it was completely unacceptable. After a few moments Bella pulled away, kissing the top of Alice's head, she returned to the throne. Sitting in it. Alice's eyes stared at her, her crown was the same as always. Giving her a sense of prestige that just added to her sexiness. Dark black jean shorts, and a open flannel shirt over a white tank top. She was sexy as always, and just knowing she'd defeated the Volturi made Alice want to jump her mate and fuck her. Although, considering she'd been wanting to do just that for fucking weeks it was nothing new.

"Please, for the love of everything, don't" Edward muttered, as Alice's thoughts filtrated into his brain. Alice crossed her arm, yelling at Edward in her head. She really wished Bella would shield her from him. "Me too sister. Me too. "He added. Earning him a death glare.

Bella watched as all of the Swan, besides those she had sent back to Swanville, started trickling into the throne room. Alice noticed that many whom she recognized as Volturi were with them as well, but she didn't open her mouth. Bella folded her hands in her lap, her eyes stern. Emmett got socked by Rosalie, as he came in. He just hugged her as she cried into his chest. Bella fought back a smile as she glanced at them.

"The Swan have taken over what was the Volturi. And have taken there castle, and there kingdom. I reign over all, the Swan will, of course, will be above all others. Those of other clans, and those who had been Volturi will bend to a Swan's will, and guard them with there lives should the opportunity present itself. I am your king, and you will all bow" Bella's voice was hard, rough, and demanding. Every vampire, save Alice dropped to the floor. She locked eyes with Bella, she would not bow before her mate. They were equals. And she refused to be treated as anything less.

Her speech over Bella motioned for everyone to leave. Other than her royals, and the Cullens. She had something important to do tonight. She had nearly everything. She was King. She had her family, she had her friends, she had a castle, and she ruled over every fucking vampire in existence. She loved a good woman, but she had to know, did that woman love her enough to take her ring? And to take a crown along with her? She fingered the emerald ring in her pocket. She'd seen it at an antique shop, on the way to war, and had stolen it. It had screamed Alice to her.

Nervousness. A new emotion for Bella. It was flooding her system. She carefully pushed her plate away, getting an odd look from her siblings who were chowing down. She turned to Alice, who was her left, grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the table slightly. So everyone could see what was happening. Bella kissed her cheek, and she got down on one knee. Alice's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Bella, still wearing her crown, kneeling before her!

"Alice" her voice barely above a whisper. Edward snickered from his seat, to which Emmett pulled a Rosalie and smacked the back of his head. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife? My queen? Mine for all of eternity?" Bella's voice cracked and she stuttered through her sentences. Tears started to stream down Alice's face. She swiped the ring out of Bella's open palm.

Alice leaned up and grabbed Bella's face in her own. She didn't need to say yes, of course she would marry her. She had been waiting to ask since they'd first kissed. Especially since Bella still hadn't bedded her, if nothing else, she'd be getting some on her wedding night and honeymoon. Alice understood that Bella had been busy the last two weeks with the Volturi, but she missed her when she was gone. Suddenly she pulled back, she had felt Bella's shield enter her body, and as it did. She got her first vision of her love, she scowled her tears halting, and yanked Bella's head down angrily by the ear. Her family shared a confused look.

"You even dare contemplate wearing nothing but swim trunks to our wedding, on a beach or not, I will personally find a way to turn you into a male, then cut of your dick, turn you back into a female, and then fry your ass in fucking hot grease oil until your skin falls off" Everyone was silent as Bella blinked, with fear, at her fiance.

The royal branch, which now included Angela, Jane, Alexis, and Danny permanently, were all sitting down at the table. The Cullens, even Carlisle, were at the other. They had stopped eating, and were staring, open mouthed at the scene before them. Bella had dragged Alice into the spotlight, even went down on one knee. And now she was silent in fear as Alice glared at her, her lips still right next to the ear she was nearly ripping off with her death grip.

"I want to wear trunks" Whimpered Bella. Alice tugged harder, letting out a small growl. "Jeans and a jeans jacket?" Queried Bella softly. There was cracking as Alice ground her teeth together.

"You will wear a proper tux. Understand? If you try anything funny I swear to every vampire here that I will hold out on even kissing you for a century. Are we in agreement?" Alice snapped. She let go of Bella's ear, which was bruised and red. "Thank you for shielding me, by the way." Alice said with a smile. Everyone wondered how she could go from Demonic to Angelic in point zero one seconds.

"I'll agree to no trunks, if we can discuss the tux later" Bella said as she brushed her thumbs against both sides of Alice's face. "You had the most beautiful red eyes, but, they look even better in that shade of stormy blue" Alice crinkled her nose. Then she hugged Bella tightly, before running off in search of a mirror.

"Do you think she'd really do that if I wore the trunks?" Bella whispered once Alice was safely gone. Emmett started the laughter, to which everyone joined in with. Bella glanced around at them, while they were laughing. She doubted it was because Alice was joking, they were laughing at her for even suggesting it was a joke. She grumbled, and sulked as she headed off to find Alice. Her Alice. She wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

A/n: Alice no happy with Bella leaving her behind. Hopefully Bell learned her lesson? Well... Let me know what you think!


End file.
